How Can You Forgive Us?
by Kaiser Genocide
Summary: Bad Luck AU. What happens if Lincoln just wears the suit? What pain does he go through to keep his sisters happy? What will the sisters do when they learn the horrible truth? Lets find out. Rated T for violence and minor cussing. In honor of Mary. 2006-2017.
1. Chapter 1

How can you forgive us?

 ** _Bad Luck AU. This is supposed to be different from all the other Bad Luck AU's out there. Let us be honest their all pretty much the same. Lincoln wears the suit. He gets mad. He runs away or he murders his family. I am going to try to go in a different direction than that. Be warned my spelling and grammar is not the best, so bear with me. Without further ado, let us get started._**

It was the day at the beach. Normally this would be a good thing. Lots of sun, hotdogs hamburgers. Making sandcastles, burying each other. However, sadly this was not the case for a young boy in a squirrel costume. Lincoln Loud, after finally convincing his family that he was not bad luck, was able to spend time with them again. Only in the squirrel costume. He spent a majority of the day on the blanket that his family owned trying to stay in the shade of the umbrella. Lincoln was dying in that thing, but whenever he tried to tell his family, they just told him to keep it on. Lucky for him, there was a little hole in the mouth so his mom put a straw in a water bottle and gave it to him so he could at least drink.

At the end of the day when they all went home, the first thing Lincoln did, since he was still in the costume, was go upstairs into the bathroom rip the costume off and take as cold of a shower as he could. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He just sat there, in the fetal position, letting the cold water cool him down. He felt like he would never cool off. After about ten minutes, he moved his hand to the nozzle to turn the water off, and he proceeded to just lay in the tub. He did not want to move, He didn't have the energy.

"I don't know what is worse", he said to himself, "getting stuck outside, or nearly dying in that thing".

His mind immediately thought he would rather be stuck outside, than die.

"Uhh, never mind", he said.

He moved himself up in a sitting position, and looked to his left, seeing where he threw the wretched suit. His mind went back to when he first put it on.

"Yeah, that was a great idea" he said aloud, "I should have just hid underneath the stands or something".

"LINCOLN! Stop talking to yourself and get out you weirdo"

Looks like Lola wants her turn. He got up, looked at himself in the mirror, and almost screamed. His body was covered in heat rashes. If his sisters saw him like this, god only knows what they will do to him. He looked around the bathroom and found the towels; he took two and wrapped them around his body. He grabbed the suit in his hands so his arms would be covered. He unlocked the door and then walked to his room with haste. When he got there, it was as expected. Everything was gone. He had a sleeping mattress for a bed and a bin for his clean laundry. In a corner of the closet, there was his dirty, sweaty clothes from him wearing the suit. When he got in, he sat down and looks at himself in a personal mirror he had. He was completely covered in rashes. Throw a rock at him and you would defiantly hit a rash. It was at this point that he started to freak out.

His freak out was interrupted when he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it", he asked after he calmed himself down. His only response was another knock. He grew a frown on his face. He knew exactly who it was. "You already did that joke Luan"

"That's not how the joke goes", He heard a small laugh on the other side of the door. "Hey can I come in?"

His eyes widened as he looked down on himself, but before he could answer the door started to open. "NO!" he yelled and threw himself at the door. "No, sorry I'm still changing; just talk to me through the door please"

"O…k?" A confused Luan said, "Anyway, I have a gig coming up, and I'm going to need you".

At first, Lincoln was ecstatic that his sisters were including him again, but then he came to a realization. "You want me in the suit don't you?" he asked quietly.

"You got it! If your good luck works then this will go off without a problem." She said excited.

For a moment, he felt bad. Who would not, his sisters only wanted him for a good luck charm. Then he realized that this was going to be a process, and that eventually his sisters would let him out of the suit.

"Fine all be there"

"Thanks Lincoln"

He took his still wet clothes off, and put some dry ones on. He laid down on his makeshift mattress, and tried to fall asleep.

 ** _The next day…_**

"Alright Lincoln you ready?"

"Yeah let's go"

When they arrived at the party, Luan went to go and do her skit, and Lincoln was mistaken for a play toy. H then was separated from Luan as the kid mistook him for a new piñata. They took up bats and proceed to beat him. The parents came over and Luan asked him if he was all right.

"Fantastic", he replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Good, can't let anything happen to you"

"Glad to see you care", he thought. He got up, and winced in pain because of his body being so sore. After the party, Lincoln went into the bathroom again to shower off. It had become a common practice with him. When he took of the suit and looked in the mirror, he sighed sadly. Everywhere there wasn't a heat rash there was now a bruise. Most notable was his eye. It was swollen and purple. It hasn't been this bad since Ronnie-Anne punched him for kissing her.

After his shower, he went to his room. It was only 6:23pm so there was enough time for him to be called to go somewhere else. And he was right. Not ten minutes later, his dad called him down to go to a Lynn's football game. He sighed and put on the costume.

The game was going very well for Lynn and her team. They were wiping the floor with the other team. The other parent thought it was weird that there was a giant squirrel sitting in the bleachers and not down on the field but they made no comment of it.

"Dad, I have to use the bathroom"

"Ok Lincoln, but be quick"

Lincoln knew that the school bathrooms were not working so he had to go to the porta-pottys on the other side of the field. He got in the bathroom, did his business and was walking out when he was stopped by some teenagers.

"Hey, you're the Squirrels mascot"

Lincoln looked down on himself. "Well… yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good. Grab him."

Two teenagers grabbed Lincoln and took him behind the porta-pottys while another looked out.

"You think you can just walk around like you own the place?" The boy punched him in the gut. "You think you can just come in here and make us look bad?!" "No, no I don't… please stop" Lincoln begged. The boy took out a knife and lifted the mask off. "I'll teach you a little lesson". The boy took the knife and slashed down on Lincolns face. Lincoln screamed in pain, until the boy took his hand put it over Lincolns mouth and slashed his right forearm through the suit. "You shut your mouth, or I'll put it in your heart next". Lincoln silenced himself. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll find you and kill you". The boy and his friends left him behind the porta-pottys. Lincoln got up, silently crying, went to the nurses office.

"Help me. Please"

"Dang kid what happened to you?" a man said when Lincoln showed him his injury's.

Lincoln, remembering the boys waring, said, "I fell down the stairs".

The man looked unconvinced, but did not ask questions. Lincoln's injury on his arm was a cut from his wrist down to his elbow. The nurse wrapped up Lincoln's entire forearm as a result. However, since the cut was new, some blood seeped though. Not a lot, just enough so you could see exactly where the cut was. The cut on his eye had the same situation. The cut was vertical. It stretched from his left eyebrow, down to the left corner of his mouth. The nurse had to wrap up half of Lincolns face leaving only one eyeball open.

"Ok kid your good, just be more careful".

"Thank you"

Lincoln returned to the game just as Lynn scored another touchdown.

 ** _I know that this chapter seemed rushed, and if I am being honest, it was. However, to get to the actual story we need to have some quick filler. It will get better I promise, besides this is my first story. Either way, I know people are going to be giving me a hard time about Lincoln being this weak, but when I watch the show, that is all I think. Lincolns to nice to do anything. He is just a little kid. So, quick recap. Lincolns wearing the suit. He has heat rash and bruises, and now because of those bully's, he has some wounds on his body. What is going to happen next? Till next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

How can you forgive us? – Chapter 2

 ** _GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM... wait wrong story. (Hint hint) Either way here is the next chapter for this story. I honestly do not know how long it is going to be. What I can say is that I will update whenever I can. The good thing about that is I have a lot of spare time, considering I do not get homework from my school. Either way when we left off, Lincoln was beaten, stabbed and beaten some more. No, I do not enjoy this like some other people in the fanfiction, it is just a story. Enough rambling, let us get to the story._**

 ** _Straight a Savage: Glad you are enjoying it. Will do._**

 ** _PirateLord93: Stay tuned to find out._**

 ** _Asylum117: Were just going to have to wait and see, aren't we?_**

Three days. It has been three days since the football game. Lincoln was in so much pain. His arm hurt to the point to where it hurt to move it. His eye stung at night, making sleep difficult. His bruises were starting to heal, but they made him look an ugly yellow and brown color. Not to mention the heat rash making him pink, and making even more difficult to sleep at night.

"This. Sucks." Lincoln thought. He was currently residing in his room after having a hard time sleeping last night. "I can't believe I have to go through this. It's like all the good luck my family's getting it bad luck for me!"

Lincoln did not have the suit on right now; it was sitting up in the corner of his room. His parent were saving money to replace the things that they got rid of, that won't happen for some time, seeing as money is tight in the loud house. The last three days in the loud house have not been the best, Lynn did not have any games, and luan did not have any shows, but that is only two out of ten sisters. Lola had him go to her pageant, which she won, not surprising. Luna made him go to a show in a bar. It was fine, at least it was not in the sun, but one of the people got REALLY drunk, and thought making out with a giant squirrel was a great idea. Good luck was on his side this time as Chuck walked up and told the person to back off. The man walked off muttering under his breath.

Luna wanted Lincoln to come to a rodeo with her so she would be able to win. Lincoln ended up getting a massive amount of dirt in his eye when the bull kicked it up. Lori had him go on a date with her and Bobby; he ended up going hungry because Lori only packed enough food for her and her lover. Lucy wanted Lincoln to help her summon spirits. He did not know if it worked, but ever since, he has felt as if somethings watching over him, and not in the good way. The only ones who haven bothered him for his good luck was Lisa, Lily and Leni. It did not matter as long as he was not getting hurt he did not care.

"Maybe I should say something." He thought, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Lincoln can you come down here please", he heard his mother call.

Lincoln sighed and put the suit on knowing what would happen if he did not have it with him.

"Lincoln, were going to go to the carnival, we need you to come so that we'll have good luck when it comes to winning prizes."

"Ok", Lincoln said in a bland tone.

When they got to the carnival, things were going surprisingly well. It was not majorly hot outside, and his mom was right, they were winning left right and sideways. However, there was a down side to that. Since they were wining so much, Lincoln was forced to hold all the plushies, which would not be a problem had there not be at least two for every sister! Things were going well; they even let him get a smoothie at one point.

"You haven't been complaining like we thought you would about wearing the suit, so here's a reward".

Lincoln drank it, thankful for the rare act of kindness from his family. The family continued to walk around up until it was time to go home. They had a good time but all good things must end. The back of the van was full of plushies and Lincoln was forced to sit in the back with them all because Lynn fell asleep on two of the seats. They made it home and Lincoln was starting to go upstairs to take his shower, but was stopped by Lola.

"EWW, Lincoln, when was the last time you washed that thing?"

"I have washed it at all"

"WHAT! That is so gross! Go down in the basement and wash that thing."

Lincoln froze. If he had to wash it then he would have to get out of it, and that would be risking his family seeing his condition. His mind raced to find an excuse to not, was it but he could not find one. Defeated he walked into the basement, took of the suit and threw it in the wash. Lincoln then got the idea to turn off the light in the basement so that if his sisters came down they would not see him. He sat in the darkness and waited for the suit to be done.

"Lincoln what are you doing?" Lincoln looked up to see his eldest sibling in the light. He could see her but she could not see him.

"Just washing the suit."

"In the dark?"

"It's all the rage nowadays"

"Whatever, this is literally a waste of my texting time"

He sighed as Lori left and he was left alone again. He was sitting down in front of the dryer waiting for it to finish he did not hear her coming.

"Lincoln"

"AHHH, Lucy don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Lori told me you were sitting in the dark, and I thought…."

Lincoln was confused about why she stopped at first until his brain kicked in and he remembered why he was hiding from his family. He just stood there, fear in his heart. Lucy stood there and looked at him in horror. She was dark, but she never wish for her sibling to be hurt. In addition, seeing Lincoln there was a lot to look at. She looked at his bandaged arm and eye. She looked at the bruises and the heat rash that he had. She went back to the eye to see that something had gotten into it, and it was defiantly infected.

"Oh. My. God." Lucy whispered.

 ** _Holy smokes! Looks like Lucy is the first to find out the Curse of the Suit. How will she react, what will Lincoln do? We will just have to find out. As I said, ill update as often as I can, but that does not mean that I will be posting two chapters a day every day. In all honesty, I do not know how long this will go. I might update again tonight, I might finish the story over the weekend. But what kind of author would I be if I did that? Let us see how many of you get that hint._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ** _Well damn. I guess I am bored. I did not plan to do this many chapters in a day, and if I am being honest with myself I am going to be doing more. I do not know where the story is going. I like to see people's reactions and then build my story off the said reactions. Huh, life is funny that way. Let us get to the story._**

"Oh. My. God."

Lucy looked at her brother, her ONLY brother in horror. Her heart never one to really feel emotions was full of dread right now. How could he be going through this much pain and not say anything?

"Lucy… I need you to listen to me right no-"

"No, Lincoln you listen to me, we need to get you help, you look horrible, and even I can tell your eye is infected."

"No, that'll only make things worse."

"How? You look like a walking corpse. You need help and I'm going to go get it". Lucy turned around to go and get the rest of her sisters, but was stopped by Lincoln when he walked in front of her.

"Lucy wait."

"Why Lincoln? Don't you want to get better? Don't you want our help?"

Lincoln sighed. He knew he was going to have to convince his little sister to not tell the others on what she saw.

"Lucy, come sit with me" Lucy did not move.

"Please" Lincoln pleaded.

Hearing that, Lucy relented. She sat down nest to Lincoln. That sat against the dry for a few minutes before either of them said a word.

"How?" Lucy asked, barley even a whisper.

"Huh?" Lincoln responded

"How did you get those… markings?" she clarified.

Lincoln looked back on it. "I got the heat rashes from the day at the beach. I got the bruises from when the kids beat me with sticks at one of Luans gigs. I got the cuts on my arm and face when a boy and his friend attacked me at the football game."

As Lincoln was telling her all this she could feel her heart sink lower and lower. How could he go through all this pain? Why would he go through all this pain? Lucy was determined to find out.

"Why would you go through all of this? Why won't you tell anyone?"

"This is my price. My punishment. I trick you guys all the time for my own gain, I exploit you guys and you all still love me. When you kicked me out of the house I had a lot of time to think. And the thing that kept coming back to me was "How could they do this to me?" I said that so many times before I realized I had to be karma. Karma was coming back for all the times I tricked you guys. That is why I wear the suit. Besides I'm not going to be wearing it forever."

Lucy couldn't contain the tears anymore. She sobbed into her brother's shirt, careful not to hurt him any further.

"Lincoln, we forgive you though. You always find a way to make things up for us and even make them better sometimes. If mom and dad knew about this then they would stop it immediately. Why? Why do you punish yourself so harshly? Pleas stop this before you get seriously hurt. Were sorry. I'm… sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I already forgave you." Lucy looked up at her brother.

"What?" Hearing this made Lucy happy but not enough to stop her tears "How could you forgive us so easily?"

"Because I love you all too much not to."

Lucy just sat there and cried into her brother's arm for why seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes. They jumped when the timer went off for the dryer.

"I got to get back in the suit"

"Please, please get help."

"I can't. Not yet" Lincoln responded.

"Then can you at least have someone look at your eye.

"Yeah I know someone."

Lucy then walked up to her brothers hugged him lightly and thanked him for forgiving her.

"What about the others?"

"Don't tell them. Eventually I'll get out of the suit and they'll learn the truth."

"Fine. Just know that if you get worse I will tell them."

"Thank you Lucy."

Lincoln went upstairs and grabbed his phone. He called up his friend Ronnie-Anne. (This is a little after bad luck, so she hasn't moved away yet.)

"Hey is your mom home?"

"Yeah, why"

"I need some help, can I come over"

"It's a little late but yeah."

"Thanks"

Lincoln left in the squirrel costume to not raise suspicion around his family and made his way to Ronnie's house. As Lincoln was walking, he remembered the short cut through the park he could take to get there faster. As he was walking through the park he heard someone behind him, and when he turned around his heart sank.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that cute little squirrel from the bar. We got interrupted last time cutie but now no-ones here. No one can hear you scream."

Lincoln turned around and ran as fast as he could, but being in a squirrel costume and the man being full-grown was, Lincoln was caught. The man brought him over to the nearby bushes and tied his arms with his belt. He punched Lincoln in the gut to get him to stop squirming.

"Just relax little squirrel. This'll be over before you know it." Lincoln heard him say as he pulled down first his pants, then the pants to Lincoln's suit.

 ** _Jesus Christ this got dark. This just went from 6 to 11 in no time at all. What is going to happen to Lincoln? Lucy has been forgiven, but what about the other eight sisters. How are they going to react? Were just going to have to wait and see. Can't wait to see the reactions. Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to build the suspense._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _I know what you are thinking. King, four chapters in a day? Yes my dear subjects of genocide, four chapters. Do not worry about that right now. What we should be worried on is Lincoln. Left yall with a cliffhanger in the last one. Without further ado, let us begin._**

"Huh I wonder where Lincoln is, it doesn't usually take this long for him to get to my house", an interested Ronnie-Anne said. She didn't look like it but she was beginning to worry. She really did care for the little guy. The thing was she had a reputation to protect and he was a dangerment to that said reputation. Even so, she still did worry for him. It had been thirty minutes. She decide to call the loud family.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Ronnie-Anne"

"Oh this is Rita, Lincoln's mom, how can I help you?"

"Is Lincoln there?"

"No, we thought he was with you"

"Oh, well he's not here and he said he would leave his home 30 minutes ago"

"Oh dear, ok sweetie, I'm going to call him and see where he is I'll call you later."

Rita grabbed her phone and dialed Lincoln's phone number. When he did not pick up, she became worried, he ALWAYS picked up no matter where he was for him not to was just wrong. She dials again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. She tried three more times, becoming more desperate with each one. Still nothing.

"LYNN!" She heard two voices replied "yeah?"

"Your father!"

Lynn sr came in and asked what was wrong.

"I tried to call Lincoln 5 times now and he hasn't picked up." Hearing this the father began to worry. Everyone knew that Lincoln always picked up his phone.

"Ok, we not going to panic", Lynn sr said trying to calm down his wife. "We'll go out and try and look for him. Get Lori and the older girls to help."

Rita did as her husband said. At first, the girls didn't want to go, but after Rita told them about him not picking up his phone, they were out the door. They searched high and low for Lincoln but never found him. Eventually the parent called them home after they turned up with nothing.

"Lynn, im calling the police." Rita said. Lynn didn't argue with her. After she called the cops, they showed up at the house, asked some questions, and then left to go look for the boy. They raised their eyebrows when they parents said that the boy would probably be in a squirrel costume. But they didn't look too far into it. They searched for the boy all into the night and their search ended up leading them to the park. While they were searching the dog, they had picked up a scent, and started to chase it. The dog eventually found what they were looking for. When the cops caught up, they were met with a horrible sight.

While the cops were busy searching for Lincoln Rita called Ronnie-Anne's mother and told her the situation. After they go off the phone with each other, Ronnie-Anne's mom broke the news to her. At first, she thought her mom was playing a trick on her. However seeing the serious look in her eyes, she grabbed her hoodie and tried to make a b-line for the door. Her mother, telling her that the cops were already on it, stopped her and they just had to wait for something to show up. Ronnie succumbed to her after she said that. Her friend, her best friend was missing.

The next morning, things weren't as energetic as they normally would. The older sisters were tired, and so were the parents. The younger children were still a hassle, because they had not heard what had happened over the night.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?", and irritated Lola asked, "I need him today for one of my pageants.

"I need him to help me test some new experiments"

"I need him to go to the zoo with me today!"

"Poo-Poo"

Lucy just sat there, looking at her food. Occasionally she would look at her brother's empty seat and wonder the same thing.

"Where IS Lincoln?" she thought. The arguing between the other girls continued until the mother had enough of it.

"GIRLS", the matriarch yelled.

The girls instantly silenced when their mother used that tone. Their mother NEVER used that tone unless it was something serious.

"Girls, I'm going to tell you because you all have the metal capacity to understand" Rita said in a low voice, "Girls, your brother is missing. We have the police looking for him as we speak.

Instantly the younger girls got up and started to yell. They wanted to go out and look to. Lucy looked at them in disgust. It was obvious why they wanted him back. They didn't want him; they wanted their good luck charm. But as quick as her anger came, it left. Who was she to judge? Up until yesterday, she wanted to have his good luck as well. She felt her heart sink.

"How long has he been missing?" She asked. When she asked this, everyone quieted down. They didn't expect her to talk. Or even show care for Lincoln at all.

"Well sweetie, He's been missing since last night." The mother of 11 replied.

"The police are going to find him right?" She asked with worry.

"Why do you care queen of goth?" Lola asked with malice in her voice. "You never seemed to care about him before"

Upon hearing, this Lucy became enraged. "How dare you…

"Wha-"

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU! DO YOU NOT RELIZE THE HELL THAT WEVE PUT LINCOLN THROUGH WITH OUR SELFISH WAYS! THE PAIN THAT HES HAD TO GO THROUGH TO MAKE US HAPPY!

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" a confused father asked.

"LINCOLN IS IN PAIN. HE HAS BRUISES ALL OVER HIS BODY. HE HAS RASHES ALL OVER HIS BODY. HE HAS A MASSIVE CUT ON HIS ARM AND FACE. AND IM PRETTY SURE THE CUT ON HIS EYE IS INFECTED.

"If what you're saying is true, then why hasn't he told us," Lola asked trying to get the upper hand.

"HE FEELS LIKE HE DESERVES PUNISHMENT. HE FEELS LIKE THE WORLD IS GETTING BACK AT HIM FOR ALL THE WORNG HE DID US."

"But Lincky always made up for his mistakes, why does he feel he needs punishment?" a scared Leni asked. At this point Lucy calmed down enough for her to stop yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I know that we all feel that he fixed his wrongs, but he feels like he need to do more to make it up for us."

"Dear god. Why would he do this." The mother asked.

She was taken out of her thought when she heard a loud knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it to find a pair of police officers outside.

Have you found my son? She asked worried tremendously.

"Ma'am, you might want to sit down". She let them into the house and sat down the girls huddled close with the father next to the mother. "Where is our son?"

The police officer sighed.

"Ma'am, there is no easy way to say this some I'm just going to say it.

"Say what?" the mother worried, thinking about the worst.

"Ma'am, your son has been raped."

 _ **Well damn. Tell me in the reviews how many of you expected this to happen. I don't like rape. In fact I hate it. But for the story to go where I want it to go we need this in it. There's always a reason for everything. From the tone, to the words spoken. Keep this in mind. What do y'all think is going to happen next. Feel free to PM me with ideas, I don't mind really. With that I leave you the final chapter of the night.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _I know what you are thinking. "You're a douche! Making us wait with that cliff hanger." Sue me. Either way yes Lincoln has been raped. I know a few of you in the reviews saw this coming and was hoping that it wasn't, to be honest you brought this onto Lincoln. Think of my stories like the dimensional tree. There are multiple ways problems could be solved. So there was the scenario where Lincoln did get raped and the one where he didn't. I make the decisions on what happens based on what you guys say in the reviews. That's why I wait for a review in the comment to post the new chapter. You guys have a large part in the story. With that in mind, let us get to the story:_**

"Ma'am, your son has been raped."

Those words hit Rita harder than a ton of bricks ever could. She just sat there with her mouth open, soon covering it with both her hands and began to sob, screaming no, no no, not my baby boy. Lynn sr took Rita into his arms and let her cry. The girls in the back had the same reaction, save Lola, Lana, and Lily, who didn't know what that, was. The girls were all crying. All except for Lynn Jr. She just stood there, not feeling anything. Still trying to process what the cop said. The next feeling she felt wasn't one of sadness. It was rage. Pure rage.

"WHO DID IT", she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHO DID IT, TELL ME. ILL KILL HIM. ILL HANG HIM FROM A STREET LIGHT BY HIS INTESTENS.

"Little girl were going to have to ask you to calm down", the cop said now on his feet. The cop tried to maintain a face of coolness, but in reality, he was terrified of the girl's outburst of rage. "We already have the man I custody. He was sitting up against a tree with his pants off and a smile on his face. He will he tried to the furthest extent of the law."

Hearing that made Lynn calm down a little, but only a little. She was still angry, but a new felling was crawling its way into her heart. One that was now common in the house. She started to feel sad. Sad that she, Lincoln's older sister, his protector, failed to do her job, and on top of that, he was in pain because of her. She felt like crap. No, crap felt better that she did right now.

"Where is he?"

"We are not allowed to tell you where your brother's rapist is at this time."

"Not him, where's my brother?"

"He's in the hospital, getting treated for multiple wounds on his body. The man really did a number on him. He's covered in bruises, has rashes all over his body, and has a cut on his face and arm."

Upon hearing this, the entire loud house was quiet. This cop has just confirmed everything lucy said at the table. This cop confirmed that Lincoln was in a massive amount of pain. Now that he has just been… they don't even want to think about that.

"Girls go get dressed and ready to go" Lynn sr told them. The girls didn't argue. The cops left and the girls piled into Vanzilla, and made their way to the hospital. When they got there the asked the woman where he was.

"Excuse me, were here to see a Lincoln Loud.", Rita said with tears still in her eyes.

"You're going to have to wait a little bit sugar. He's currently undergoing treatment for his injuries."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"As long as it takes them to finish."

The louds stayed in the waiting room, quiet as a mouse waiting for some news about Lincoln. They waited for an hour before a doctor came out and asked for them. They walked up to him and he introduced himself.

"Hello I am Dr. Mann, I was your son and brothers doctor during his treatment."

"Can we see our brother?"

"Are you sure you want to see him? He's not looking his best right now."

"Yes, please take us to him."

"Follow me"

They followed the doctor down some long hallways, until they stopped outside a door.

"I'm warning you now to please control yourselves." He opened the door and the louds looked inside. They expected him to look bad. But they never expected to see what they saw next

 ** _Well damn. They didn't expect to see what? What can a hospital do that the sisters can't do themselves? We will just have to find out. And yes, I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Remember what I said. Sorry for it being shorter than normal. Peace._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ** _You all are really starting to get into this story. In all honesty, I didn't expect it to be this popular. I thank you for that. Now my subjects of genocide. It is time to continue the story. We have seen any dialogue from Lincoln in a while. Let's change that._**

Pain. Suffering. Regret. Emotions in general. Lincoln was felling so many different things at once it was overwhelming. Fear and pain were the two major ones. The fear was strangling him. Killing him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm and the fear went away.

"What's going on?" he thought.

He tried to open his good eye, and when he did, he was met with a surprise. There were at least three people putting ointment on his body. They unwrapped his arm, and put new bandages on.

"Hello", he croaked.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Mann. These are my assistants. Do you know who you are?" the man known as Dr. Mann asked.

"I am Lincoln Loud. Middle child of the loud family. Only boy in a house of ten sisters." Lincoln replied.

"Hmm, that's good. You don't appear to have memory loss, so that is always a good sign. Lincoln can you tell me how you got these injuries."

"I…I…-"

"Lincoln I can't help you if you don't let me."

Lincoln sighed. "I got the rashes from being in a squirrel costume at the beach. I got the bruises from being in the same squirrel costume at a kid's birthday party when the kids mistook me for a piñata. I got the cut from being in the suit at a rival football game, and some kids attacked me for being in the squirrel costume. Then I was going to a friend's house to get some help, I went through the park when this man walked up grabbed me and… and… Oh god." Lincoln started to cry.

"You can stop there. I think I got an idea of what happened afterward." I'm going to have to keep you here a few days. When that man… Had his way with you… he gave your posterior significant damage, and we would like to keep you here in case of infection. Not only that, but your eye is already infected and were going to need to keep you here for treatment. The police would also like to have a word with you to get your statement. Do you understand?"

"Yes doctor."

"Dr. Mann, the patients family is in the waiting room.", a nurse said.

Hearing this Lincoln perked up. His entire family was here to see him. They were here to see if he was ok.

"Lincoln would you like to see your family?" Dr. Mann asked.

"Yes please". Lincoln started to get up, but the doctor kindly pushed him back on the bed. "You need to stay in the bed, and rest. I will bring them to you."

"Thank you".

The doctor left and Lincoln was left alone with his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw a small little personal mirror.

"I wonder what I look like now."

He picked it up and looked at himself. When he did, he almost dropped the mirror. Nearly every part of Lincolns face was covered in bandages. The only thing left uncovered was his good eye and his mouth. He finally looked at his arms and chest he noticed that not only was he hooked up to a machine, he was completely covered. Only his fingers remained unwrapped. He would have been freaking out had the drug the doctor put in him not been there. As he was left alone in his thoughts, he started to remember what happened to him. Why was he taking all of this? What has he done that was so bad that he deserved this?

Lincoln looked to the right again and he saw his personal belongings. And the damn suit He reached over and grabbed his pants, and took out his phone. Missed calls from his family. Missed calls from Ronnie-Anne. He knew his family was coming to see him, so he decide to call Ronnie. His brought up her number and it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Lincoln! Where are you?"

"Ronnie, calm down I'm in the hospital."

"What! Why?"

"I will explain all that in due time, but I need to tell you in person."

"Fine I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere." With that, she hung up.

"Yeah, like I'm going to go places." Lincoln said sarcastically.

His thought were interrupted when he heard voices outside the door. One sounded like Dr. Mann. Lincoln didn't want to confront his family about his injuries yet so he laid back and pretended to be asleep. He then heard the door open, and the next sound was the sound of gasping.

 ** _There it is for this chapter. How is Lincoln's family going to react to his injuries? How is Ronnie-Anne going to react? All these questions and more shall be answered in due time. A problem I want to address before it is asked is the police. I don't want to have the police completely involved in the case. They are still going to bring justice to the rapist and someone else. However, that will be the extent of the police influence. The thing with reviews is I do not care who reviews, as long as you do. Like I said, I make my decisions off the reviews and I do not post new chapters unless there is a review. Keeps things interesting. Till next time. Peace._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Here it is chapter seven and the third chapter of the day! Yay. Herse the thing I can't keep doing this. Im still going to post the fourth chapter, just for shits and giggles. However, after that I need to start slowing down. I feel like the quality of my chapters is going down. Either way enough rambling let's get to the story._**

The loud family looked at Lincoln I shock. He looked horrible. He looked like the mummy, that they put him in when he got a paper cut, but that was different. He was in real pain, with real injuries. Seeing Lincoln like this put Lynn back into a rage, but she suppressed it. The girls walked up to his bed surrounding him. They looked at him through teary eyes. They looked at his eye and they were met with a surprise. When the nurses took off the bandage, it took off the scab as well, making it bleed all over again. Therefore, when the nurses put new bandages on it still seeped. They could clearly see where the cut was.

"I expected it to be bad, but never this bad," Luan confessed. All the sisters and both parent agreed.

"Lincoln, we so sorry that you went through all of this. Were so sorry that you suffer because of us. Please forgive us." Lori said. "You don't owe the world anything. We already forgave you for all your previous mistakes."

"Why do I deserve forgiveness?"

The family looked up in shock, as Lincoln, who they thought was asleep, was wide-awake and looking at each one of them.

"Why do I deserve forgiveness? I've made so many mistakes. Some of them weren't even against you guys, some were against Ronnie-Anne, so I need to get retribution for my mistakes against her as well. And me being I, I am bound to make even more. That is why I wear the suit. I will bring you all good luck, while I take my punishment."

"Lincoln you don't need to be punished we already forgave you. Please stop this."

"I'm sorry but no. No, it's far too late for that"

The family just stood there in shock of what he said and of how their only brother was feeling. They just stood there. Then half of them began to cry. The begged him to stop, but even after that he would not. They were interrupted by Dr. Mann, when he asked them,

"Loud family can I see you outside?"

They complied and they walked out of the room. After they were out Dr. Mann closed the door and turned to the family.

"When he took all these injuries, he was in a squirrel suit. As to why he is in a squirrel suit is none of my business. I would suggest though that you keep it away from him though. I don't believe in luck, but I will say that that suit is cursed. To continue, it is in my patient's best interest that he stays here for the night so that we can monitor him. In addition, the police want to get a statement from his so they can put that bastard rapist, mind my language, in jail for a very long time. He might be able to go home tomorrow. I would love to have you people stay but he needs his rest and we need to do some tests on him to keep him safe and healthy. You can come by tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." The louds started to walk out the hospital; they bumped into Ronnie-Anne.

"Where are you guys going, where Lincoln?" The mother decide to talk to the young Hispanic girl.

"He is currently getting treatment for his injuries, and visiting hours are over for him. We can't see him." Hearing this Ronnie-Anne became disappointed. She was too late to see Lincoln.

"Ronnie, why don't you come with us, we need to discuss something."

"Alright"

The ride home was a quiet on. No one made a sound. When they got to the house, they all sat down in the living room and were still quiet. No one said anything for a good five minutes. It's not like there wasn't anything to talk about. None of them knew how to approach the subject. This did not sit well with Ronnie.

"So, how is he?"

Luna looked up at Ronnie. "Its bad dude, He's looks really bad. The doc said that they were going to do tests on him to make sure he was in a good condition to come home tomorrow. But the thing I'm scared about is him getting even more hurt when he gets here."

The rest of the family murmured in agreement.

"What we need to do is get him to stop wearing that suit.", Luan said.

"Already taken care of", Lana said, she had the suit in a bag with her.

"The next thing we need to do is help Lincoln. We need to get him to stop thinking he deserves punishment.", Lucy said.

"How?" The family asked.

"We will each spend the day with him and try to convince him to stop feeling like he deserves punishment in our name. We will all take turn with him so to not overwhelm him"

The entire family agreed.

"But it cannot be just us sisters. He said he felt like he deserve punishment for all of us, meaning the parents and Ronnie-Anne are included in this."

"Wait, why does he think he deserves punishment for me?"

"We don't know, that's something were going to have to find out."

The day ended with them making the plans on who was going to spend what day with Lincoln. Ronnie-Anne went home, as she was not needed until later.

In the hospital, Lincoln felt as if change was in the air.

 _ **Ok, that's that chapter. Tell me who do you think is going to make up with Lincoln first. Also another thing I want to add is a cover art for the story. I'm not the greatest when I comes to art, so if someone could give me something, it would be greatly appreciated. Maybe a picture of Lincoln in his bandages? I'm not picky. So Lots of content in this chapter lets see what happens next. Until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ** _Final chapter of the night. How are things going guys? How the fic? Anyway when we left off, Lincoln was in the hospital. The girls want to help Lincoln. And Ronnie-Anne showed up a few times. Lets get to the story. Before I get copyrighted, all songs used in this fic belong to their respected owners. Loud house is also owned by is respected owners._**

 ** _Luna_**

Mom and dad went ot go get Lincoln from the hospital a few minutes ago. They said they would be home soon. It was decied that I would be the one to help Lincoln first, seeing as how I have a better rationship with him than most of the other sisters. It only made sense. She knew what she was going to do with Lincoln, she just didn't know how she was going to talk to him. How could she. Acording to him, she caused him so much pain. Not to mention that the guy who… raped… her little brother was at the bar where she was preforming. She felt like a piece of crap.

She goT the guitars ready anyway. It wasn't really known but she had more than one guitar. Sehe actually had two. She got one from her parents as a gift. The second one she got from a concert when she was finding out what knid of music she liked. She liked rock, she needed to find if she liked all kinds of rock. She remembers where she was when she got the guitar.

It was two years back; she was at a _Dethklok_ concert. She was sitting in the front row, so she had a good view of the stage. She could see Nathan Explosion going to town on the mike. Toki was playing the backup guitar, Pickles was banging on the drums faster than he should have been able to. Murderface was playing the base with his wiener for some reason. She later came to learn that he was famous for that. But the one that captivated her the most was the lead guitarist, Swissgar. He was playing his guitar like a god, it was amazing. She started to mimick his hand movements and he took notice of this. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. He practiced everyday, and this little girl was playing the air guitar just as fast and as well and he was. He then got an idea. He stopped playing, soon the rest of the band took note of this and stopped playing.

"Uhh what the f—k are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Swissgar walked up to Nathan, took the mic, he then proceeded to walk over to Luna, and began to talk to her.

"Little girl, what is ams name?" Luna being nervous with all the sudenn attention responded.

"L… Luna Loud."

"Bring her ups here." She was then grabbed by a cloakateer and put on the stage.

"Bring hers a guitar." The same cloakateer went off stage and brought her another guitar. She put it on, and Swissgar explained.

"I saws you playing the airs guitar, I want you to rock with me." The crowd started to go wild with cheer. The rest of the band looked confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Swissgar. Toki can barley keep up with you and he's actually on the band." A worried Nathan told Swissgar.

"She's will be fines" He then looked at Luna, "Mimick me again but do's it on the guitars." Luna looked up at him and shook her head yes.

The song started up again ( Face Fisted : Dethklok )

The song started up with the drums banging and the guitars doing a simple beat. It soon turned into a symphony of noise as the beat became harder, and Nathan started to sing. At first she had trouble, but soon she got into rhythm and she was playing along and having a great time. The song ended and Swissgar looked at her.

"Having's fun?"

"You know it dude"

"Good now the real funs begins"

The next song that played was a song that played was one that relied of the guitar a lot more than the last one. ( The Cyborg Slayers : Dethklok ).

She started to get even more into the music, she was head banging and wipping her hair in sync with Swissgar. When it came time to do the guitar solo, she was supprised when she played it perfectly. The concert soon ended, and Luna was taken to the back room. While the other guys started to drink Swissgar took the time to talk to Luna.

"Hey dude, thanks for letting me jam with you."

"No's problems. I ams glad you had fun. Good job on the solo"

Luna rubbed her arm embarrassed "Naw, don't thank me, it was mostly you."

"I didn't plays tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I just moved my hands to the strings, I didn't pick any of them. Yous played the entire concert"

Hearing this Luna looked supprised.

"Here haves this." The death metal rocker gave her his own personal guitar.

"I cant take your axe man"

"You cans and you wills, think of its as a gift." She looked down at the silver guitar.

"thank you so much"

"I wills have a limo's take you home, so no one trys and steals your new guitar."

Luna looked back on that day thinking it was one of the best in her life. Her thoughts were intrupted when she heard the door open.

"Wheres the suit? I need to get into in now!"

Luna sighed. Even after just getting out of the hospital, he still wanted to get in that damn suit. She got up to go talk to Lincoln.

"Hey, bro wanna hang?" she cursed at herself mentally, THAT was the best she could come up with.

"Yeah, just let me find the suit."

"Forget the suit, just come with me." She grabbed him and took him into her room before he could protest. She sat him down on the bean bag in front of the one that she normally sat in.

"So what do you wanna do?" Lincoln asked.

"Lets rock little bro!" She grabbed Swissgar's guitar and gave it to him.

"I don't know about this Luna."

"Come on bro give it a shot" she started to jam on her guitar while Lincoln watched. After she was done, she looked at him as if to say "Your turn."

Lincoln sighed and began to play a tune. What surprised Luna was that it sounded good. It sounded like an actual song. What surprised her even more was when he started to sing. (Remember Everything: Five Finger Death Punch)

 _Oh, dear mother, I love you_

 _I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough_

 _Dear father, forgive me_

 _'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up_

 _In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_

 _If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me_

 _For never standing by you or being by your side_

 _Dear sister, please don't blame me_

 _I only did what I thought was truly right_

 _It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone_

 _If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _I feel like running away_

 _I'm still so far from home_

 _You say that I'll never change_

 _But what the f-k do you know?_

 _I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in_

 _Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now._

 _I remember everything._

It was at this moment that Lincoln started to play an elaborate solo. After the solo he stared to sing again.

 _If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

 _'Cause I remember everything._

 _It all went by so fast_

 _I still can't change the past_

 _I always will remember everything_

 _If we could start again,_

 _Would that have changed the end?_

 _We remember everything, everything._

When the song was over, Luna was in tears. Lincoln looked up and was filled with fear.

"Im sorry!" Luna crawled over to him. Don't be Lincoln. I am the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I made you go through all this pain. I'm sorry that you feel you need punishment. I'm sorry for getting you raped! If you didn't come with me then that guy wouldn't have seen you. Please forgive me Lincoln.

"I…I… I forgive you Luna." Luna looked up at her brother. "I won't punish myself in your name anymore. Please forgive me for being so stupid"

"Lincoln you have nothing to apologize for, you are already forgiven, and you're not stupid. You my little brother. They sat down on the bean bag in each other's embrace for the next several minutes.

 ** _Heres the last chapter of the night! In all honesty this was my favorite chapter to write. I just absoluly love music. Cant live without it. Like I said all music is owned by their respected owners. If you want to know what the Swissgar's guitar looks like look up Dethklok Guitar._** **** ** _Also give these songs a chance. Remember Everything was a song that reminded me a lot of the Lincoln of this fanfic. Im going to open a poll on who should be the next sister. So my dear subjects of genocide, the fate of this fic now rests in your hands. Chose wisely. Until next time. Peace._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Here is the next chapter. In the last one we saw that Lincoln forgave Luna and vice versa. We now have two sisters forgiven with eight more to go. Who is going to be next? Let us find out._**

 ** _Lola_**

Lola Loud was many things. A fashion Diva. A princess. A winner, etc. The one thing that she never thought she was a bad sister. Sure, she had the tendency to get revenge when her sisters irritated her. She stabbed Lynn's ball when all she did was eat the last pudding cup. She was one scary person when she was mad, and all her sisters knew this. However, even though they got on each other's nerves, they still loved each other. The there was Lincoln. She loved her older brother with all her little heart, so why did she feel so angry with him. Why did he think he deserved punishment? He is so stupid! Her thoughts were interrupted when her sister, Lana, told her that Luna's attempt at making up with Lincoln was a complete success. It was now Lola's turn. She didn't know what to do with him at first, or how she was going to talk to him. The main reason for that is that she was sometimes the reason he was in so much pain. But she needed to do this. Her brother needed her help.

She left her room and went to go look for Lincoln. She found him in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. She walked up next to him so she didn't scare him like someone else we know.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"Hello Lola" he replied.

"Can you come have a tea party with me and my friends?" Lincoln looked over at her and saw her giving him those puppy eyes her and her twin were famous for. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Ok, what time?"

"In ten minutes"

"I'll be there"

Lola left in victory. All she needed to do was have the best tea party ever. He would cry, she would be there to have him forgive her. And their life would go on as normal. I mean. How hard can this be? Lola got to her room and started to make the party. She sat the chairs down around the table, and put stuffed animals in all but two of the chairs. Lincoln came in 12 minutes later,and took a seat in front of Lola. She poured him some tea and he quietly stared to drink it.

"So" Lincoln began, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Well" Lola began, "I want to talk about you. Why do you hurt yourself so much?"

"Because I deserve it."

"You don't deserve any of this. We already forgave you for you wrong doings!" Lola yelled getting irritated. "All you do is sit there and my yourself look pitiful, making us take the time out of our days to help you because you feel worthless." Lola was quite enraged at this point. She waslooking at Lincoln who was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." The words barely escaped his mouth, and Lola barley heard it, but when she did her heart sank. What did she just do? She was supposed to help Lincoln, but she just made him feel worse. He got up to leave and Lola ran at him and held onto his leg.

"Please, please don't go. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're the one who was raped. (Her parents and sisters explained it to her and Lana a little while after they found out.) You're the one who has had to go through all this pain. I'm sorry please forgive me. PLEASE!"

Lincoln looked down on the sister that was clinging to his leg. He saw her makeup run because of her tears. He looked at her and he began to cry as well. He sat down on the floor, and comforted her. All Lola could say was "I'm sorry", repeatedly into her brother's shirt. This had not gone how she thought at all. In the end it had been her that ended up crying. She ended up begging for forgiveness.

"I forgive you"

 ** _There's that chapter. Lola wasn't as fun to write. In all honesty, I don't really like her that much. But she was important to the story. Word of warning, there are going to she short and long chapters based on which sister I am writing about. This is leading up to one big event. So who's gonna be next? Vote on it!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _I'm surprised no one voted. So to push my quota I will be picking at random. Anyway, as I said in the last chapter the length of the chapters will depend on the sister itself. I'm sorry for the last short chapter, it's just Lola's not that fun to write. So anyway, the person we will be focusing on in this chapter is…_**

 ** _Luan_**

Luan stole a peek in Lola and Lana's room. What she saw didn't really surprise her. She saw Lola sitting in Lincoln's lap, with Lincoln sitting on the floor. Lola was crying in Lincoln's shirt, leaving makeup stains on it that will never get out. Lincoln was crying silently over Lola, the tears landing in her hair. They were talking to each other. She couldn't really hear what they were saying up until the very end.

"I forgive you"

When Luan heard those three words spoken, she knew it was her time next. She got up and started to get her show ready. While she was getting it ready, she picked up her puppet, Mr. Coconuts.

"You know this isn't going to be as easy as you make it sound." The puppet said.

"What are you talking about this is going to be a snap." She responded.

"No this won't. You saw how Luna and Lola are reacting. This is going to be an emotional trainreck."

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"No it won't." The puppet began to sound angry. "This is going to end up being a failure. You need to just talk to him."

"What do you know? You're just a stupid puppet."

"I'm the puppet that you give life too."

"Well I don't need you!" With that she threw the puppet across the room and began to destroy her halve of the room. She flipped her bed. She destroyed all her tapes. She broke her camera. After she destroyed her room. She just stood in the middle of it seething in rage. She jolted back to reality when she heard someone clear HIS throat behind her. She turned around and looked in horror. There was Lincoln. Still bandaged up, there he was. You couldn't tell that he just spent the last few minutes crying, because he dried his face. However, if you looked at his eyes they were red and puffy. They just stood there looking at each other for a good minute, until Lincoln spoke up.

"Are you alright Luan?"

"It's funny; I should be the one who's asking you that."

"I asked you first."

"That you did. Yeah, I'm fine just venting some stuff out of my system."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Luan sat down on what was left of her bed. Lincoln came over and he sat right next to her. They were both looking at the ground. Neither of them knew how to continue the conversation. Lincoln then got the courage to ask her;

"Why did you destroy your side of the room?" It took luan a few seconds to respond.

"I'm angry." Lincoln didn't know where to go from there.

"What are you-"

"I'm angry at myself. I know you heard this song and dance before but I didn't know you were in this much pain. I didn't know that the suit was causing you so much pain. I can't even imagine what you're going through emotionally because of recent events."

Lincoln listened to Luan patiently. Waiting for her to stop speaking, but she didn't stop there. She got up and began to walk back and forth across the room, continuing her rant.

"It's not only that, and I guarantee you will hear this from your other sisters, I failed as your protector. I'm supposed to make sure you don't get hurt. I'm supposed to keep you safe. I failed as a big sister." While she was rambling, she didn't notice Lincoln get up and walk behind her. The next thing she felt was Lincoln giving her a hug from the back.

"You didn't fail. You just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes," Lincoln told her in a low tone. At this point Luan had a steady flow of tears coming out of her eyes, and Lincoln was done the exact same. They both fell on their knees and sat there for a while.

"Lincoln, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Tell me a joke and ill forgive you." Lincoln said trying to bring up the mood.

"Alright." Luan responded. She sat on the ground trying to think of a quick joke.

"Ok, so there's these kids with bricks next to a mud pile and their playing a game to see who can throw the brick the highest and make the biggest dent in the earth. The first kid throws the brick; it goes ten feet In the air and makes a small dent in the ground. The second kid throws it twelve feet and it makes a slightly larger dent in the ground. The third kid throws his brick in the air… and it does not come back down.

Lincoln looked at her confused, but apparently, she wasn't finished.

So then there's this lady who wants to get on this plane to see her family. However the plane doesn't allow birds and she want to take her pet parrot. So she got the idea to shove the parrot underneath her shirt and make it look like she pregnant. She gets though security and get on the plane. The plane takes off and their at their cruising altitude when the piolet comes back smoking a cigar to check and talk with the passengers. When the piolet comes to the lady, he stops to talk to her. Their having a nice conversation until the bird squawks. The piolet asks if the lady has a bird in her shirt. The bird then comes out of the lady's shirt and squawks again. The piolet becomes angry and says that she's not allowed to have birds on the plane. He grabs the bird, opens a window and throws it out. The lady became furious, and said that the piolet wasn't allowed to smoke on the plane, and she threw his cigar out the window as well. The piolet goes back to the cock pit mad that he lost his cigar, he looks at the window and guess what he sees."

"The bird?" Lincoln guessed.

"Yup, and guess what was in his mouth." She responded.

"The cigar?" Lincoln guessed again.

"Nope, the brick." It took Lincoln a second to put two and two together. When he did he started to laugh hysterically.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Luan, I forgave you before I even walked in this room." Luan was suppressed by this. But she was also happy.

"Thank you."

Lincoln decided that he had enough of emotional Roller-coaster fo one night and went to sleep early. Luan saw this and went to go talk to Lori so that she could call the sister meeting.

"Ok, so how are things going Lisa?" Lori asked when the meeting was brought to order. Lisa brought out a white board with everyone's name on it.

"Lincoln has forgiven three of us leaving only-"

"Four", Lucy interrupted.

"What?" Lisa asked confused.

"Lincoln already forgave me in the laundry room. That's how I figured out about his injuries."

"Alright then Lincoln has forgiven four of us, leaving only nine people left for him to forgive. Does everyone know the order in which they will approach them?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Very well then, that concludes my presentation."

"Ok so Lincoln has forgiven everybody who approached him so far, so thigs are going exactly according to plan. Let's just hope it stays like this. This meeting is now over."

 ** _Ha! Finally. Here's this chapter people. Hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed typing that joke. Cracks me up every time. Anyway, who should be the next sister? Leave a comment. Pm me. I don't really care. Let's see who you guys pick. (Lori, Leni, Lynn jr, The Loud Parents, Ronnie-Anne, Lana, Lisa/Lily) Until next time. Peace._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here it is. I took my little break and now I'm back. Here we go. Ok. Right now. Anyway, when we left off, four of the sisters have been forgiven. Lets see who gets forgiven in this chapter._**

 ** _Lynn jr_**

Today was going to be awesome. Lynn knew exactly what she was going to do with Lincoln today. They were going to go to the park and hang out with her football friends. Ever since the football incident, Lincoln actually took a liking to the sport. Not so much that he wanted to keep playing it, but just enough to where he liked to watch it with her. His favorite team was the Denver Broncos. She was going to give him a chance to play a game with her and her friends. But the thing was trying to convince him to get out of the house, without raising suspicion. She walked up to his door and knocked. Lincoln at least trained them to at least knock before they barged in so that he had a few seconds before they came in.

"Come in" she heard him say from the other side of the door. She opened the door to see him on the other side, laying on his makeshift mattress.

"Hey Lincoln do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Sure, let me get ready."

"Because I- wait what?" she asked surprised.

"I said can you give me a minute, I need to get ready. This took Lynn by surprise. She thought she was going to have to beg Lincoln to get out of the house with her. She was taken back by this.

"Ok, I'll just wait for you downstairs." She walked downstairs and waited for Lincoln. In a few minutes he came down and they made their way to the park.

"So what do you want to do at the park?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll just have to see when we get there."

When they go to the park, they made their way to the football fields and Lincoln got an idea of what they were doing when he saw Lynn's sports friends already there. One of them was there with a football.

"Am I to guess that we will be playing football?" Lincoln asked with a grin on his face.

"Yup and we got enough people here for two teams, so what do you say? Up for a game?"

"You know what yeah. Are we playing tackle or two hand touch?"

"Were going to play two hand touch, but were going to be a little rougher." One of Lynn's friend's said.

"Alright, I hope yall are ready to get whooped." Hearing this the other girls and Lynn laughed. The game did end up being rougher; they also got really muddy because the sprinklers went off before they got there. Lincoln ended up really enjoying himself. The game ended with Lincolns team losing by three points. But Lincoln still played as hard as he could. When the game was over Lincoln said that he needed to use the restroom and get a drink. The girls said that they would wait for him to begin their next game.

Lincoln was walking to the bathroom, and when he got there he did his business. He then moved to the water fountain to get a drink, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here the little snitch from the game." Lincoln turned around to see the boy from the football game and his friends. "You snitched us out at that hospital. We got cops looking for us now. What did I say was going to happen if told someone, huh?

Lincoln started to back up with his hand in front of him. "Listen I don't want any trouble-"

"It's to late for that you little piece of crap. Im going to kill you. Grab him" Two of the boys began to walk up to him. Lincoln to this as the sign to run. He then heard the other boys run after him, screaming at him to stop, and that he will only die tired. He was almost to the football fields when he was tackled to the ground. Lincoln was flipped on his back and restrained. The next thing he saw was the knife. The boy raised the knife above Lincolns head and was going to bury it in his heart like he promised, when the boy felt someone kick him in the back of the head. The other boys looked in confusion until they were knocked off by a bunch of people and beaten. The one boy looked up to see his friends getting beat up and looked to his left. He saw a young girl with a jersey on. She was in a fighting pose. The boy then realized that she was the one who kicked him and he was then filled with rage. He attacked the girl. He raised his fist to strike he, but she blocked and kneed him in the groin. He grabbed his privates in pain, but was then met with a uppercut to the nose. He fell on his back and rolled in pain. He was then met with more pain when the girl jumped on top of him and continued to beat him. After she was done, she got off of the bloody boy and said:

"If you ever come near my brother again your dead!"

"Actually that want be happening" They both heard a voice behind them. It was the cops. Lynn looked at them, and fear suddenly filled her.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble but he is." The cops said this while pointing at the bloody boy. "Yeah, what you did was protecting someone from an attempted murder. We saw everything, you and your friends just got there before we did."

Hearing this Lynn breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She then went to Lincoln, who as soon as he saw her ran to her and thanked her for saving his life. They both decided that they were just going to go home, since they had enough excitement for the day. Lynn's teammates agreed. When they got home, Lincoln hooked up his Xbox and they played Madden 18 together for a while. After about two games, Lynn finally got the courage to ask him.

"Lincoln do you forgive me?" The next words that Lincoln said put a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I'm still going to beat you."

Lynn laughed at this and returned to the game.

 ** _By popular demand, Lynn was the next person. If your guys remember me saying I said the cops were going to bring justice to the kids who assaulted Lincoln. Anyway, I already know who's going to be next. Feel free to stil vote for the next chapter. l_** **** ** _I'll see you guys next time. Peace._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok im back with another chapter. Thank you all for the support that you showed regarding Mary. She would be very happy. I got a request to do the parent and here they are. Lets see what's going to happen._**

 ** _Parents:_**

Lincoln woke up the next morning with his back feeling sore. He still did not have a decent mattress, and his body was really starting to show it. He walked down stairs to see his only his parent there this morning. He looked around in confusion. Normally his sisters would also be down here getting breakfast of already destroying the house. He decided to ask his parents.

"Where is everybody?" His father looked up from his paper that he was reading.

"They all went to your aunts for the day." Lincoln looked at his dad in surprise.

"Why didn't I go?" Just then his mom came in with food on a plate. Instead of his dad, answering his mom did instead.

"We are going to take you to the mall today and get you some new things."

Hearing this Lincoln perked up. Were they going to get him a bed? His thought were interrupted when his mom started to talk to him again. "Hurry up and eat so we can get going."

Lincoln finished his food and went upstairs to get dressed for the day. When he came back down, his parents were waiting for him. They all piled into vanzilla, and were off to the mall. When they got there the first thing they did was go to a bed store. Lincoln felt glad that he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground anymore. They next went to a store that hade may types of dressers. Lincoln picked a dresser that was exactly like his old one.

After they did this they went to the food court to grab some grub. While they were there Lincoln thanked them for getting him and bed and a dresser.

"It's not over yet sweetie." Lincoln was confused by this. Were they going to buy him more stuff? His question was answered as soon as they finish their food. They went into a clothing store. Lincoln tried on so many out fits and ended up getting most of them. Lincoln walked out of the store, in black pants, a white pole shirt, and some classic white sneakers. He felt good. He still had some bandages on his arm but it made him look really cool. He then walked into a electronics store, where they bought him a new TV, and Xbox. They then proceeded to but 10 games of Lincolns choosing. Lincoln felt like the happiest boy alive.

After they left the mall they took all of Lincolns things to his room and set it up. Lincolns spent the better half of the day in his room. He was just lying on his bed, finally getting to laydown on something that wasn't the floor. His parents came in after a few minutes to talk to him.

"Hey sport how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you so much for getting me all these things."

"It was nothing, you deserve it. After what we put you through." Lincoln looked at his parents and saw saddened looks on their faces.

"It wasn't just your fault, it was my fault", he tried to justified.

"No", his mother said firmly. "None of this was your fault. Stop telling yourself that."

Lincoln looked surprised. His mother started to cry. She got on her knee's and grabbed his hand. She then proceeded to cry into it.

"Please forgive me sweetie, I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I'm sorry that I failed as a mother." Lincoln's father came up behind her and put his hand on Lincolns shoulder.

"I'm sorry to son. I should have put a stop top it all. I should not have forced you to be in that squirrel costume. I'm sorry I failed as a father. Please forgive me."

Lincoln looked at both of his parent before he said the words he was becoming accustomed to.

"I forgive you." His parent looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you Lincoln." They said together. After a few minutes of crying. The parents sat down nest to Lincoln to have a chat with him.

"Lincoln, I sight of recent event we have decided that we are going to be more authoritive with you and your sisters. As such we have decide that we are going to go to a therapist to fix our problems as a family. Whether your sisters like it or not."

Lincoln looked in disbelief. His parents were actually going to act like parents? Lincoln thought this was all to go to be true. Just then they heard aunt Ruth's car outside. The girls were home.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I had a long day," Lincoln said.

"Ok kiddo, we'll tell your sisters to keep it down." The parents left and Lincoln laid back into his bed. Lincoln fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 ** _Theres the chapter. Like I said thank you all for your support throughout the story and with dealing with Mary. Who would you guys like to see next. Tell me and I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Im back. Sorry fro the long wait. Ive been busy with school, and with this new fic. Not only that but I do have a life outside of the site. So, all I can say is sorry. Anyway, most of the people have been forgiven, so I think its time we deal with something that has been bothering a lot of you._**

 **Counseling**

To say that Lincoln was surprised would be an understatement. When his parents told him that they were going to counseling, he didn't think that meant I two days. But it did, two days after Lincoln got all his stuff back in his room, the entire family was packed into Vanzilla, going to the doctors office. It was kind of an awkward ride. Lincoln was sitting with sisters that he had forgiven and sisters that he hadn't forgiven yet. Either way, they were all heading to the same place.

When the family got to the building they went up to the from desk and Lynn sr spoke.

"Hello, were the three o clock appointment."

The lady behind the desk looked at the massive family, and chuckled. She typed something down on her laptop and responded:

"Dr. Mann will see you shortly." When she said that the louds were confused. Surely it couldn't be the same doctor that worked on Lincoln. But, when the man came thought he door, they all looked at him in surprise.

"Ahh, hello again loud family." The doctor began, "Now lets get right to business, I would like to talk to you all as a group and then I would like to talk to Lincoln individually."

Rita was the first to get over her shock. As such she was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Dr. Mann, what are you doing here?" After hearing this Dr. Mann gave off a sigh.

"Looks like I will have to explain myself. Listen, I work at the hospital, but I also have multiple other jobs. I'm a police officer. I'm a construction worker. I'm a scientist, and I have various other jobs that you will see in the future."

After hearing this the louds seemed to get looks of understandment on their faces. He was a man with many jobs.

"Anyway, lets get started. If you will all follow me we can get the therapy started." The louds followed the doctor and he led them into a large room with three couches and one chair. Lori immediately tried to take the chair, but the doctor stopped her stating that it was his personal chair. She groaned ad sat down next to her sisters.

"Ok, is everybody here?" Dr. Mann asked.

"Yes", the entire family said in unison.

"Great! So we can begin. Now lets start with the parents. What would you say your relationship with Lincoln is like?"

The parent looked at each other and Lynn started to speak. "We love our son very much, we would lay down our lives just to keep him safe. We are truly sorry that he went though as much pain as he did."

Dr. Mann looked at them, and proceeded to say, "That's great and all, but that doesn't answer the question. Do you have a good or bad relationship with you son?" he clarified.

They looked at him quizzically. "We have a very good relationship with our son!" They both said defensively.

"Dr. Mann looked around the room, and then asked. "Who else has a rally good relationship with Lincoln. Show of hands." When he said this everybody, save Lincoln, raised their hands. The doctor then looked at Lincoln, and asked him, "Lincoln are they telling the truth?" Lincoln looked down at his feet and said.

"Some of them are, some of them aren't." Those words hit the family like a ton of bricks. Does Lincoln not think of them like family.

"Some of them", Lincoln continued, "have come to me to ask for forgiveness. I feel like those people have a good relationship with me. The others who haven't I don't think care enough to have a good relationship with me."

The family just looked off into space with an expressionless look on their faces. They hadn't realized just how much apologizing to Lincoln meant to him. He didn't feel like those in those family that hadn't apologized even cared about him. All of this was what the others were thinking. Lisa on the other hand, was smiling on the inside about this. Don't get her wrong. She was saddened at the fact that she hadn't apologized yet, and that he though she did care about him. She was somewhat happy about the fact that Lincoln hadn't picked up on the plan yet, so he was still oblivious.

"Well, isn't that interesting. Well this will have much to talk about."

 ** _2 hours of family therapy later…_**

"Well I'm glad I was able to help all of you." The doctor was right. In the two hours that they had talked. They played games together, and Lynn wasn't a poor winner. Luan told jokes and the family actually laughed. Lucy told poems, and the family was truly impressed. Most importantly though they all talked. They talked like a family. The talked about things going on in life. They talked about things going on in their day to day lives. They were all getting up to leave when Dr. Mann stopped them.

"I hate to break up your little happy hour, but I do need to talk to Lincoln alone." The family looked at Lincoln and he looked back. He then said to them:

"Go on I wont be long."

The family left to go and wait in the waiting room, and Lincoln went to go and sit back at one of the couches.

"So Lincoln, how did you like the family therapy?" Dr. Mann asked.

"It was great! I'm so glad I got to talk to my sisters. Normally we just argue." Lincoln responded.

"Ok, Lincoln, I'm going to be serious with you. The family therapy was just a test to see how you respond to your family. So far I noticed your more relaxed around some than you are the others. Tell me why."

Lincoln looked at him. "I just do. We get along better."

"Why do you get along better with some and not all of them?"

"I don't know, I just do." Lincoln was starting to get annoyed. The doctor was talking in circles.

"Lincoln, you said that you deserve all of the "punishment" that you get. Why do you think you deserve punishment?"

Lincoln looked at him. "I've done horrible things to my sisters. Things that no brother should even do. Im being punished for all the things that it did."

"Then why aren't your sisters getting punished for the things that they do?" Dr. Mann retorted. Lincoln was taken back. Why didn't they get punished? Lincoln never thought of that. They had done some bad things to him to. Not as many things as he did to them, but they still did some bad things.

"I don't know" Lincoln whispered.

"ok, moving on, Lincoln, why do you think you deserved to be raped?" Lincoln was taken back by the bluntness of the question. Lincoln got up and started to walk back and forth.

"Because I've done bad things."

"Everybody does bad things, even me. But is rape never a punishment.

"Lincoln started to walk back and forth more, realizing the position he was in. He was taking punishment for no reason. He even got… he didn't even want to say the word anymore.

"Maybe its just because I'm the only boy in my family."

"Lincoln me and you both know that's not true." Lincoln was fighting back tears now. All these emotions that he hadn't been feeling were coming at him in full force. Anger, shame, sadness, all this and more. Lincoln couldn't hold it in anymore. He got down on his knees and th started to sob. Dr. Mann got up and went to the boy. He touched his shoulder, and Lincoln turned around and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Its ok Lincoln. Let It all out."

 ** _Yay chapters. I got an idea for a schedule. Its not going to be a day of the week where I type this. It will be whenever I have time. And even then I will post a chapter of this then a chapter of my other fanfiction. Either way I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm back sorry for the long wait. Like I said, for another fic I am currently in the process of writing, I re-wrote the same DAMN chapter literally SIX times. It will still come out soon. Don't worry about that. Anyway, when we left off Lincoln was still in the clutches of Dr. Mann. Lets see what will happen next._**

 **Counseling p.2**

Lincoln was still on the floor crying with Dr. Mann still having his arm around him. Lincoln was sobbing his eyes out in pain. Pain that he should have been feeling long ago. But now it was all coming at him at once. It was overwhelming. This much sadness. This much sorrow. This much Regret. It was eating him from the inside.

"Lincoln, why don't we sit down and talk about your family." Suggested Dr. Mann.

Lincoln calmed down a little and crawled his way over to the couch. He laid down on his back and waited for Dr. Mann. The good doctor grabbed a stool and put in next to the couch behind Lincolns head, just so he was out of sight. Neither of them said a word for a good minute, until the doctor began to talk.

"Lincoln, I think to find your true happiness again, I think we should have a very serious talk. Lets talk about your sisters one by one. Just so we can get a good picture."

Lincoln sighed. "Ok doc. Lets see where should I start? Lets go from oldest to youngest. So that would mean were starting with Lori."

"Go on" The doctor said. Lincoln continued with him monologue.

"Ok, Lori is my oldest sister. She is a very nice person. She cares for me and my sisters. She is also the one who gives us rides to places that we would like to go. She is always helping us with our duty's, and is a very sweet person." Lincoln stopped, the doctor took this as a time of him to speak.

"Lincoln, while im glad you are speaking highly of your sister, I have noticed that you have only said good things about her. Tell me some of the bad thigs that she does."

Lincoln took a deep breath. " Ok. While lori does drive us around places, she has us do her chore so she doesn't have to. She also isn't really that helpful with our things. She usually on her phone, talking to her boyfriend, Bobby. She isn't really the sweetest person. If we do something to wrong her, she threatens to turn us into a human pretzel."

"I've heard enough about Lori Lincoln. Tell me about Leni." Dr. Mann said.

"Leni…Lnei defiantly is the sweetest person I know. She has a heart of gold. But due to her being of… lesser intelligence, she tends to follow what other people say blindly. Heck one time, for Luan's april fools prank, she had leni follow a bunch of bogus signs, and you know what sh did. She followed every single one of them. I also think she only thought I was bad luck because of what the other girls told her. Other than that she's a very good person."

"Ok Lincoln. Ive heard about her. Now tell me about Lana." Lincoln was surprised. He thought he was gong to go down the list, but no. Nest in line should have been Luna.

"Do you mean Luna, Dr. Mann?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I want you to tell me about your younger sister." Dr. Mann said. Lincoln was thoughorly confused now.

"Ok then. Lana is a very good kid. She does have her edges though. She likes to play in mud, and while you think that would be fine, she does track that mud in the house. The house doesn't stay clean for very long, if ever. She also has all of those pets. The pets are fine, they are harmless. Until you get one of them mad and they end up attacking you. Also to keep them warm, she's always burning coal, which not only heats up the rest of the house, but also makes it stink.

"Ok I've, gotten what I needed. Now tell me about Lisa and Lily." Dr. Mann said. Lincoln was really confused now. What was the doctor getting at? Why was he skipping over so many people? Lincoln wanted to find out.

"Why aren't we going down the list?" Lincoln asked.

"What list?" Dr. Mann responded.

"Why aren't we going from oldest to youngest?"

"Ahh, ok. Well Lincoln, I noticed in the family counseling that you had a better relationship with some sisters than you had with others. When Lisa talked to you for example, you tended to shy away from talking to her. But when you talked to Lynn, you were all for talking to her." Lincoln realized that he was right. He did have a better relationship with some of his sisters. He looked down in shame. He didn't want to favor any one sister over the other.

"I haven't been doing anything to help them make up with me. I need to do something." Lincoln realized.

"There you go. That is what I was trying to get you to realize. Now, lets not keep your family waiting now shall we?" Lincoln sat up, looked at the doctor, and nodded. They both got up and walked to the door.

"Doc, I want to thank you for helping my family."

"Don't thank me boy. You helped yourselves. I just gave you all that little push in the right direction." Mann responded.

Lincoln smiled and went thru the door to meet his family. He walked up to them and smiled. They smiled back at them, knowing that he was feeling much better now.

"Ready to go home Lincoln?" Rita asked.

"Yeah. Id like that."

 ** _And there is the last chapter. This was a great story for me to write. I really enjoyed writing this. To all of you who supported me thru Mary thank you. Well, until next time. I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sike fake ass. You think I was going to end it that quickly. Naw yall. We haven't even forgiven everyone yet. I wonder how many people I go with that. Mary always said I was a jerk like that. Anyway when we left off. Lincoln had just gotten back from counseling. Lets see how the story progresses._**

 **Chapter 15**

It had been about three days since the counseling. Things in the loud house were really starting to shape up. Rules were now enforced throughout the house. Lori no longer could dump chores on the other siblings for rides. Luna had to keep her music down a little. Luan had to tone down the jokes. Lucy stopped jump scaring people. And so on. Lincoln couldn't really be happier. Except for one thing. Some of his sisters were ignoring him He didn't really know why. It wasn't all of his sisters, just the ones that they talked about in the session.

Unknown to him, Leni was walking right behind him to ask him something.

"Hey Lincy. Want to help me with something?" Lincoln turned around to face Leni, happy that at least on of his sisters were starting to pay attention to him. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to her room where Lori already was.

"Lori, do you like, mind if I borrow our room?" Leni asked. Lori looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uhh, I don't think so." She responded. Leni put a scowl on her face and looked at her again.

"Lori. Leave." That was all she said. That was all she needed to say. Lori looked at her with such fear the she almost fell trying to get out of the room. Leni walked up to the door, and locked it. After that she turned around to face Lincoln.

"Now that we got the room to ourselves lets try some things on." She said. They ended up doing just that. She had Lincoln try on some Tuxedos. She had him try on several different outfits. And she ended up giving him a tux. Lincoln didn't know why. All Leni said was that he was going to need in in the near future. They ended up sitting on her bed eventually, just talking about things. Lincoln couldn't really talk about important things because Leni didn't really understand. They were having a really nice conversation about cows, until Leni hung her head and asked him a serious question.

"Lincoln do you love me?" Lincoln was shocked by the question. But he knew exactly how to respond.

"Of course I love you Leni. Why would you ever think otherwise?" He asked.

"Well is just because I can be so…" She paused. Lincoln knew what she was thinking.

"Air-headed?" Lincoln suggested.

"Don't sugar coat it. I'm stupid. I know I am. The only thing I got going for me is my looks and my fashion." Lincoln was surprised at Leni's attitude.

"Leni you stop thinking like that right now. You are not stupid. You are special in your own way. You can see the innocence in the world in placed that have been robbed of it. You have kindness that is like no other. Leni you have so much to offer this world. Please do not doubt yourself. You. Are Special. You are. Leni Loud."

Leni looked up at him and sighed. "Ok Lincoln, ill stop doubting myself, if you stop hurting yourself."

"Deal" He said.

They both embraced each other in a hug and just sat there for a few minutes. After that few minutes, Leni started to snore, signaling that it was time for Lincoln to go. He let go of Leni and laid her on her bed. He exited her room and closed the door. Her turned around only to be meet by Lori. She just stood there with an awkward smile on her face. They stood their, saying nothing to each other until Loir broke the silence.

"Hey little bro, want to go somewhere?" She asked. Lincoln really did want to hang with her so he accepted. They went downstairs and told their parent that they were going out.

They ended up going to see the "It" movie. Neither of them were impressed. It was mostly just jump scares. It was creepy more than anything. After that they went to the arcade and played a few games. After about three hours, Lori said it was time for them to go home.

They were on the road just having a good old time. Talking, singing to the radio.

"Lincoln, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How can you forgive us so easily? I mean, we have to be the worst people on the planet." That comment mad Lincoln think back to the Gender Benders. Those were some bad characters.

"No your not. You are my sisters. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Remember? She looked at him smiling, not paying attention to the road. Lincoln looked at the road and his eyes widened.

"Lori! Look out!" Lincoln yelled. She turned to look at the side of the semi that they were about to hit. But it was to late. They smashed into the thing. Lincoln blacked out.

When he came to, he saw that Lori was on the phone, supposedly talking to 911. She was bleeding from her head. He looked to his left to see the wreckage. It was bad he was surprised they got out alive.

"L-l-Lori?" He asked. She looked down at him and stated to cry. Her brother was ok. An ambulance came over and two paramedics came over. They tried to work on Lori first but she yelled at them to help her little brother. They put him on a stretcher an put him in the back of an ambulance. She got in the back with him and held his hand. When they started to go, she started to cry in his had.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry I've been such a bad sister. I'm sorry I treated you like garbage. I'm sorry I threw you outside. Please forgive me." She cried.

Lincoln looked up and her and with his free hand raised her face.

"Its alright Lori. I forgive you." And then he blacked out.

 ** _Cliffhanger! Yeah sorry about the other thing. I just have a sick sense of humor when it come to messing with people. Leave a comment, doesn't matter if you are a guest. Leave a comment showing how many of you thought I actually was going to end this. I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Left you guys with a cliffhanger, and y'all were not happy about it. But what can I say? It's all a part of the plan. Anyway, when we left of, Lori, and Lincoln got into a car accident, and Lincoln blacked out. Let's see what happens next._**

 **Chapter 16**

Darkness surrounded Lincoln. He felt weird. He took a whiff of the air. It smelt sanitary.

"Weird" he though, "This can't be my house, it smell to nice." He then opened his eyes to see a blinding light. It scared him.

"Oh my God!" He screamed, "I'm dead!"

"No you're not dead Lincoln, you're in the hospital, Lincoln" Just then the light flashed of, and low and behold, there was Dr. Mann. "We need to stop meeting like this. I know I'm a likeable guy but coming in the hospital every two weeks is going to put a divot in you parent money, kid."

The doctor walked up to him and put a stethoscope o his chest, hearing his heartbeat. After a minute, he took it of and looked at a piece of paper. He then proceeded to talk to Lincoln.

"It would appear that you haven't suffered any new injuries this time so that's a plus. Though it looks like your sister wasn't as lucky." Hearing this Lincoln got scared. What happened to his sister?

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Well let's see. It would see that when you got in the crash, you immediately went unconscious, and the van flipped on its roof. Lori was able to get out by shattering the window, and at the same time the van caught fire, but didn't explode. Lori seeing that you weren't out of the car, so she crawled back inside of the car, cutting herself in the process. When she got to you, she tried to get the seat belt to unbuckle, but it was stuck. Therefore, she yanked with all her might, and it came out. Unfortuanlly, it would appear that when it did come out, the buckle put a nasty cut on her face. She didn't care though and being extra careful not to cut you dragged you out of the van, and dragged you to a safe location. Then she proceeded to call 911, and the rest was history." The doctor explained.

Lincoln tried to take this all in. Lori saved his life! She got him out of the van. "Where is she?"

"She's currently getting stiches for the cut on her face, and bandaged for all the little cuts, so after a few hours, your parents will be able to take you both. We've already done all the necessary scan to determine that neither of you have brain damage. If your feeling up to walk, ill take you to your sister."

Lincoln did get up, and the doctor led him to a different part of the hospital, where Lori was being held. When they got there, Lincoln walked through the door to see Lori sitting on the side of the bed, her arm being bandaged. When she turned to look at him Lincoln could see where the stiches when, but not what they looked like, because the nurse had put a bandage over so it won't get infected.

"Hey little brother, whats up?" She asked liked nothing happened at all.

"What's up? Lori are you okay?" Lincoln rushed to her side and got on his knee's just as the nurse finished.

"Yah, im feeling GREAT. They got me on that happy stuff for a little bit, because I kept leaving to try to find you. But oh well."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Lori noticed that hers and Lincolns bandages were relatively in the same place.

"Hey Lincoln, looks like you gave me a little payback. I don't mind, I deserved it." She put her head down, and started to breath heavily.

"Lincoln, before you passed out you said something. But it was so loud I couldn't hear." Lincoln thought for a moment until he realized what he said before he passed out.

"You asked me if I for gave you." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked for the second time.

"I said yes the first time and I'll say it again. Lori, I forgive you." Lincoln said.

Lori smiled and got up, walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"Mr. Loud, if you will." Lincoln's attention was brought to the nurse still in the room. "I actually was going to go see you next. It's about time for you bandages to come off. If you will please strip to your undergarments, ill get a male nurse in here to take the bandages off." The nurse walked off and Lincoln did as he was told. Lori turned around to give him some privacy, and the new nurse came it. He immediately went to work on his chest with a pair of scissors, cutting down his chest. He then got his legs and the arm that didn't have the cut. The nurse then moved to the cut arm and very gently cut off the bandages. He then put down the scissors, and proceeded to unwrap his face. When it was all done, he winced. The world was so bright! It gave him a small headache for a second and it took him a minute to be able to see. The nurse then brought out a mirror, and Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't have the bruises anymore. The heat rashes were gone. And to wrap it all up (heh, heh), the wounds were completely healed leaving only scar. However, these scars made Lincoln look fierce.

"Looking pretty cool bro."

"I know right. I look like a Spartan Warrior, in ancient Greece!" He said this as he struck a pose. Just then, they both heard a flurry of commotion coming down the hall getting closer and closer until it came though their door. It was the parents.

"Are you kids alright?" They both said in unison.

Before either of them could respond, Dr. Mann spoke up behind the parents, and spoke.

"They are perfectly fine." The parents turned to look at him. "They have no brain damage. Lincoln suffered no further injuries, and Lori, only suffered some minor cuts on her arms and abdomen. She did, though, get three stiches in her cheek. So she's going to have to come back eventually."

The parent looked relived until Lynn spoke up. "Uh Doc, how much is doctor visit costing us?" He said worried.

"Oh, no. It's already taken care of. The investigation found that the kids were in the right, while the truck driver was in the wrong. The insurance companies will pay for this." Dr. Mann said. "Anyway since you are here, I can now dismiss them both from the hospital. You may leave." Dr. Mann then walked off.

"Ok kids… Let's go home." Rita said. They were both pushed out of the hospital on wheel chairs, because of hospital code, and rolled them to a new van, surprising them both.

"It's a rental for now. We're going to get a new Van in the morning. For now let's get you two home." Rita said. They got to the car; Lincoln didn't need help getting in, but Lori did, being a little tipsy from the medicine she received. They then all proceeded to go home and call it a night. On the drive home, Lincoln looked at Lori, and got her attention.

"Yeah, what's up, Lincoln?"

"Lori, thank you for saving my life."

"You're very welcome. I would do it a thousand times over if it meant I could save your life."

Lincoln hugged his sister, and she hugged him back, and they fell asleep in each others embrace.

 ** _There's the next chapter! How many of you were expecting what Lori did, be honest. Anyway, yes Lori saved Lincolns life. I felt like I needed to do a lot more with Lori, since so many people think she's the worst sister. So I did this. Thank you all for reading. And I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I think I can get a schedule down for now. Not like a fixed one, one where I know which fiction will come out next. Its kind of sad because we're so close to the end, yet we're so far. I guess where just going to have to see how the rest of the fic turns out. Anyway, enough of this, lets get to the story._**

 ** _Lana_**

When the parents got home with Lori and Lincoln, it was late at night, so no one was awake to see them. Good thing too, Lori was still on the happy stuff. She needed assistance to get to her room and into her bed. After the parents and Lincoln got her into bed, they all left her room, and closed the door quietly, to not wake up the rest of the sisters. The parents wished Lincoln sweet dreams, and went downstairs to their room, for the rest of the evening. Lincoln watched as they descended the stairs. After they were go from sight, he headed into his room, and was about to open the door, when he heard a voice behind him, calling his name.

"Lincoln?"

He turned around to see the face of Lana, the young tomboy of the house. He knew she really couldn't see him in the dark. They didn't turn on any lights when they came upstairs, so she couldn't see what he looked like.

"Yeah Lana?" He responded. She walked up to him. He wasn't sure anymore if she could see him or not.

"Are you ok? Mom and Dad left in a really big rush, saying you and Lori were in the hospital." She said. At this point Lincoln's heart broke. Even though she was the messy one of the family, she still had that way of getting into his heart, and twisting it. He picked her up and led her into her room. When he got in, he was careful not to wake Lola up from her beauty sleep. He walked over to her bed, and laid her down. He tucked her in, and began to talk to her.

"I'm fine Lana, really. I didn't get hurt in the crash. Lori is another story. She got a few cuts, and a really big cut on her face. Other than that she's fine. They got her on some medicine so she wont feel any pain" He said. Lincoln wasn't going to tell her that the real reason she was on those pills was because the doctors couldn't get her to stay still long enough to put the bandages on, seeing as she was trying to look for him. Hearing this seemed to calm Lana down a little. She shifted in her bed and Lincoln didn't know what she was doing until her bed side light came on, showing what he looked like to her. When she saw him she gasped, and she extended her arm to touch his scars. They didn't hurt, they just kind of itched. She went up and down the length of the scar. She also took the time to look at the rest of him. He didn't have the bruises or the heat rashes anymore. Besides the scars, he looked like he was supposed to. Like her big brother.

"Lincoln… you… Look so cool!" She exclaimed quietly. Hearing this Lincoln perked up, seeing, as his little sister wasn't afraid of his scars.

"I know right? I look like a great warrior!" They both took the time to giggle a little bit before Lana asked him an important question.

"What are the others going to say when they see you tomorrow?" She asked. Lincoln thought about this a little bit before he gave her his answer.

"I guess were just going to have to find out. In the meantime, get some rest." He turned off the light and got up to leave when Lana called out to him again.

"Lincoln, do you think we could hang out tomorrow? I just want to do something with you." She asked. Lincoln didn't even have to think twice about his response.

"Of course Lana. I would love to hang out with you." Hearing this Lana silently squealed and Lincoln left. In Lincolns own mind, he was thinking on how the rest of his sisters were finally wanting to spend time with him. He could finally forgive them.

 ** _The next day:_**

Lincoln looked at himself in his personal mirror in his room. He was wearing white pants with a black polo, and some black air Nikes. He put his hair in its usual due. The only thing that seemed out of place was his scar. He sighed and listened closely to the sounds of the house. It sounded like the rest of the family was already downstairs, probably enjoying breakfast.

"Well, might as well get this over with." He thought. He opened up the door to his room and began to walk. He walked down the hall, and made a left at the staircase. When he started to walk down the stairs, he noticed that all the conversations stopped, as if they were waiting for him to come the rest of the way downstairs. He continued his descent, and when he got downstairs, he went into the kitchen where the rest of his family was located, and looked at them all. They were all silent, and Lincoln decided that he would be the one to break the silence.

"Well… How do I look?" He asked them. They were all silent for a few more seconds until he was swarmed by his sisters, some saying how good he looked in the outfit, others saying how cool he looked with the scars. He eventually got them off him, and they all ate breakfast together. When all was said and done, Lincoln went looking for Lana, so that they could spend the day together. He eventually found her in her room, putting her tool belt on.

"So you ready for our little day together Lana?" He asked. She looked behind him and shuffled her feet a little.

"I thought for the day we spend together, we would fix up things around the house?" She said with uncertainty. She expected him to say no, and walk off, but what surprised when he said sure. She beamed with happiness, ran up to him and gave him a hug. After their hug was done, they went to the bathroom.

"So what needs to be fixed in here?" Lincoln asked.

"In reality, everything in here could be fixed." Lana responded. Lincoln shook his head in agreement. So first, they went to work on the toilet. All was going well until Lana turned the wrong pipe and Lincoln was blasted in the face with toilet water. Lana immediately went to apologize, but Lincoln just laughed. He really found it funny. After a few seconds, Lana also found the humor in it, and began to laugh as well. After they were done with the bathroom, they got the ladder and brought it upstairs to switch out some lights, as they were switching them out, they forgot to turn off one of the lights and they both got shocked. They fell to the ground with a soft thud, and looked at each other. Their hair was all messed up and they both looked funny. They began to laugh again. After a while they turned the light off and finished the job. Then they went to the oven and tinkered with it for a little bit, so that It would work properly and not fluxuate on the temperatures. But when they tinkered a little to much, the gas came pouring out and almost burnt off their eyebrows. They laughed at how close they had come to danger. The rest of the day went on like this. They would go to fix something, and they would end up getting out in a hilarious situation, where they both just laughed. After the day was done, the house was working better than ever, and the rest of the family went to them to thank them.

Lana and Lincoln were both sitting on the couch, watching cartoons after a long day of work. They both needed a shower, but they were too tired to take one that night. They were just watching the cartoons when it went on a commercial break, and Lana started to talk to Lincoln.

"Lincoln you like me right?" She asked. Lincoln looked at her and responded.

"No Lana I don't like you." He said. This broke the little girl's heart. "I love you with all my heart and soul." This fixed the little girls heart.

"Lincoln, I love you too, so I have to ask this, because it's been killing me inside not to. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asked.

Lincoln smiled and gave her the same line that he has given so many people.

"I forgive you." Hearing this Lana smiled and laid against Lincoln. The two continued to watch cartoons until they both fell asleep. The parents seeing as both their children were tired; just put a blanket over them to keep them warm and to let them sleep. As they did, this Lincoln woke up for a few seconds, but didn't make it known. He looked down at Lana, and gave himself that one thought, that one motto that he went by every day.

"Wouldn't trade this for the world"

 ** _There it is. Lana's chapter. After this we now only have Ronnie-Anne, and Lisa/Lily left to forgive. After those two I think ill have two more chapters and then the fic will be done. But who knows. BTW I put up a poll on my profile page. Its one that pertains to the fanfiction, and should be taken seriously. It will determine someone's fate. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I'm back with another chapter! Lets see. We only have three more people to forgive, and then a few more chapters wrapping things up and then it will be finished. I'm not going to keep you guys long so here we go with the next chapter._**

 **Lisa/Lily**

Lincoln was just chilling in his room like a baller when Lori suddenly came in and started to question him.

"Lincoln are you aright? Are you hurt?" She said. Lincoln was confused by this until he realized what happened. Her happy pills must have worn off.

"Yes Lori, I'm fine. You should go lay down." He said. She looked at him and shook her head yes. She left his room and he went back to reading comics.

A few minutes later, Luna came in and asked if he wanted to have a jam session with her and Sam. Lincoln smiled and responded yes. He got up and went to her room, where Sam was already there, setting up her guitar. Luna handed him a guitar as well and she went to work on the drums. They then started to rock out. After about thirty minutes Lincoln excused himself, for the fact that he couldn't really hear anything at the moment.

When he left Luna's room, he turned around to see Lisa standing there.

"What's up, Lisa?" He asked.

"I require your assistance for something." She responded, and then walked away. Lincoln assumed that she expected him to follow her. He did and she led them to her room where Lily was happily playing in her crib. Lisa then went to her computer and started to fidget with something on the desk. Lincoln to a seat next to her and asked what she was doing.

"You'll see." Was her only response. He shrugged and got up from the seat. He walked around the room for a bit until he saw something that caught his eye.

The Dimensional Watch.

He picked it up. It had been a while since he had seen this thing. His thoughts went back to the day where he wished for ten brothers instead of sisters, and shuttered. But that did bring up a thought. Would the brothers have locked him out of the house as well. He then put a frown on his face. They would have left him outside as some sick joke and not because he was "Bad Luck".

"Lincoln if you would step on that platform please." Lisa said. Lincoln turned his head when she said his name. He stuck the dimensional watch in his back pocket and did as his sister told him to. When he got to the platform, she pressed a button on the computer and a glass cylinder surrounded him, forcing him to stay on the platform.

"Lisa, what's going on?!" He asked, a little scared now.

"Lincoln…" she began, her head down, looking at the floor. "We're not good sisters. We make mistakes. We hurt you."

Lincoln wasn't sure where she was going with this monologue, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. She then looked at him and asked him a question.

"What do you know about the multiverse?" She asked, with a smile on her face. He just looked back at her with a black look, not saying anything.

"Judging from the fact that you didn't say anything, I would venture to say absolutely nothing." She said. She took off her glasses and cleaned them off. "Let me explain something. There are an infinite number of reality, with an infinite number of possibilities. Lincoln started to see where she was going with this.

"In a few of those, there are dimensions where we are the perfect sisters to you. You never feel pain or loneliness. Your relationship with Ronnie-Anne is much better. The reality I will be sending you is just better in all honesty. You'll be happy there." She started to press some buttons on the computer, and the machine started to hum. "Lincoln, I know you will never be able to forgive me. But I truly am sorry for what I did to you. I should have been smarter. I will take solace in the fact that my brother will be happier though in another dimension."

Lincoln started to pound on the glass, trying to break it. He didn't want to leave. He loved his family. But no sound could be heard from outside the glass. The next thing he knew it started to get bright.

"Lincoln… I'm glad I got to see you one more time. Goodbye." She said as she press one more button. A big red one. The next thing Lincoln knew, a bright light blinded him.

When he opened his eyes he was laying down in a bed. It was a really big bed too. King sized. He was in an unfamiliar room. He looked around before he got out of bed. He looked at a mirror that was nearby, and saw that he was still in his clothes. He heard a knock at the new massive door to what he presumed was his room.

"Enter?" He said. When he said that the doors opened and a less that familiar face walked in. It looked like Lola, but her dress wasn't pink, it was a slight blue color.

"Lola?" He asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No, dear Lincoln. It's me. Lana." She said. Lincoln took a few steps back. It couldn't be. He ran past her out of the room and ran down a hallway that he didn't recognize. He kept running until he came to a large room where the rest of his "Sisters" were. The thing about them was they were all in dresses. Even Lynn. They all looked at him and smiled.

"Lincoln! You have finally awoken." New Leni said. Lincoln looked in horror. He was sent to another dimension. Again. He did the only thing that his brain could think to do. Run.

He never ran so fast in his life. He heard that the other sisters were chasing after him, trying to find out what was wrong. He kept running until he went down a hall that didn't lead anywhere. Dead-end. He tried to turn around, but his "sisters" corned him.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Yeah you can tell us anything." Luan said.

Lincoln was scared out of his mind. He didn't want theses sisters. They were kind of creepy. He wanted his sisters. He backed up to the wall and when he hit the wall, he felt something in his back pocket. He pulled it out and nearly screamed in excitement.

It was the Dimensional Watch.

He remembered that he put it in his pocket before he was transported. He now had a way to get back to his dimension, but he couldn't do it with theses sisters still closing in on him. He needed an escape route. He then remembered all that time that he spent with Lynn. He put a smile on his face and started to run. When he got close to the sisters, he jumped to the left wall, ran on it, jumped down, all while keeping his momentum, and began to run faster than he ever ran before in his life. The sisters gave chase to him once again, and he still needed time. If he opened a portal to his home dimension, they might cross over to it and that would be a problem on its own. He kept running until he saw something slightly familiar. He ran the same hallway in when he ran out of that massive room. Which means if he took a left here then he would get to that room. He was right. He found the room, closed the door and jammed it with a random chair that was in the room. When he did this, banging against the door was immediately heard. The sisters were trying to get in, to help their brother. But he wasn't their brother. He was another family's brother.

He then took his attention to the watch. He looked around in the settings before he found what he was looking for. The last dimension that the watch had traveled to was his home dimension. He pressed on that dimension, and a green portal opened up. Lincoln wasted no time in jumping through it.

 **Back in the home dimension, in Lisa and Lily's room:**

Lisa was sitting at her computer, going over what she had just done. Normally she had no use for inane human emotions, but she couldn't help but feel as if a chunk of her soul had been ripped from her. She was still thinking about this when a portal opened up, and Lincoln came through it.

"Lincoln! But how? This shouldn't be possible!" She yelled, confused. He then showed her his wrist, which had the watch on it.

"Snagged this before I left." He said. He walked up to her. She got out of her chair and started to back away.

"Now Lincoln I know you might be mad, but it truly was for the greater good. We're not good sisters to you and-"She stopped when Lincoln grabbed her and hugged her.

"Lisa. I understand. You were trying to help me, but that wasn't the way to do it." He said.

Lisa started to cry. She put her head into Lincoln's shoulder and began to dampen it.

"Lincoln I'm so sorry. For everything. For not being the voice of reason for your bad luck. For getting you kicked out. For sending you to another dimension! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She sobbed.

Lincoln rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. He then spoke the same words that he spoke to the rest of his family.

"It's ok Lisa. I forgive you." He said. Lisa continued to cry into his shoulder. Just then, Lily came out of her crib, and crawled over to Lincoln, seeing that Lisa was crying. Lincoln looked down at Lily and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She then got up on her legs and hugged him.

"Sowwy, Linky." She attempted to say. Lincoln smiled and hugged her as well.

"That's ok Lily. I forgive you as well."

The three just sat on the floor for a few minutes, while Lincoln was more that ecstatic that his entire family was now forgiven.

 ** _And there it is the next chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next? Be honest with me, how many of you even slightly expected me to do what it did in this chapter? That's the beauty of it. Well not much to say. Vote on the poll that's on my profile to chose my next story. The descriptions for the story's in my Bio. Well I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Guess whos back. Back again. Stop. Ok when we left off the entire family has been forgiven, leaving only one person left, Ronnie-Anne. What adventure will Lincoln and Ronnie embark on in the quest for forgiveness. Lets find out._**

 **Ronnie-Anne**

Life in the Loud house has certainly changed for the better. The sisters weren't bickering as often. The parents took a more active role in the life of their children. Lincoln took time to himself more often, and the sisters were just fine with that. They did have their little spats every once in a while but that was normal. One thing that didn't really change with the siblings was the fact that they still cover for each other.

Currently, Lincoln was in Lisa and lily's room vacuuming for them since Lisa had to go out and give a speech. Lincoln didn't mind doing some extra chores, he honestly didn't have anything to do today, so doing some extra work took his mind off the boredom.

Lincoln was vacuuming when he got to close to Lisa's whiteboard and tilted it. He rolled his eyes at himself for his carelessness. But then he took a closer look at the board. It looked like it had Lisa's name on it, but it was crossed out. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped the board. It was a list of his sisters and parents names going down. They were all counted and crossed off except for the name that was at the bottom of the list.

Ronnie-Anne's.

It didn't take Lincoln longer than a few seconds to realize what this was. It was a list of the people that had been forgiven and the people that haven't yet. Now Lincoln was only down to one person. Ronnie. This was the last person, and it was a person that Lincoln cared for very much. She deserved to be forgiven in a very special way. He needed help though, he didn't know where to start. But luckily he knew some people who did. 10 people to be specific.

 **Time Skip: 2 hours…ish**

Lincoln had just called an emergency sibling meeting, and it didn't take long for them to all file into Lori and leni's room. When everyone was there, Lori banged her shoe against the desk and called the room to order. She told Lisa to read off what happened at the last sibling meeting. After that was done, Lori gave Lincoln the floor.

"Thank you Lori. So I was doing some cleaning in Lisa's room, when all of a sudden I knocked her whiteboard." Lisa whitened. She forgot to clean the board. "Normally I wouldn't think twice about this, but when I saw all your names crossed out on it, it didn't take long for me to realize what it was."

The sisters had looks of concern on their faces now. Lincoln took notice of this and eased their fears.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at any of you. Quite the opposite. I'm glad that you all took the initiative to try and make our home better. I'm glad that you wanted my forgiveness." The sisters gave off a sigh of relief, but Lincoln wasn't done.

"But that's not why were here. There was a name on the board that wasn't crossed off. Ronnie-Anne's. Now I want to forgive her, but I want to do it in a very special way. So this is where you guys come in. I need your guys help to figure out what I can do. Any ideas?"

Hearing this the sisters almost screamed at the top of their lungs. They immediately started to go over ideas on what Lincoln should do with Ronnie. The only one that wasn't giving her input was Leni. She was more interested in an article that she was reading. The other sisters took notice of this.

"Eyy, Lenster. Whatcha reading?" Luna said.

"I was just reading this article about the Silver Sword Ball. Apparently next week their having a contest for two ordinary people to be allowed inside of the ball. Its one of the biggest balls in the world, amassing some very important people." Leni said. "Like last year they had Russian President, Vladimir Putin. They also had some very high ranking Generals, and scientists. This is supposed to be one of the biggest deals on the planet."

The rest of the sisters looked at each other. They knew what Lincoln was going to do with Ronnie.

"Lincoln your going to that Ball." Lola said.

"What? Guys I don't think its going to work. You heard Leni. It's the biggest ball on the planet. Millions of people are probably wanting those tickets as well. I think we should do something else." Lincoln told them dejectedly.

"Lincoln, were louds. If we really want something, were going to get it one way or another." Lori said.

Lincoln looked at them all. They were all so determined to have him go. They weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Well, ot looks like ill have a use for that suit that Leni gave me." Lincoln said, admitting defeat. The sisters cheered in victory, and walked to Lisa's room, planning their way to victory.

 **Time Skip: Next week.**

The day of the contest was at hand. The sisters had the TV on and was watching the count down for it. The older sisters had their phones out ready to call the station. The second the timer was set to zero, they all typed in the number, and waited. After a few seconds the showman picks up the phone and addresses the person on the other side of the line.

It wasn't any of them.

The sisters sighed in defeat. They put everything they had into this contest and in the end they lost. They were all about to go off to mourn their loss, when lisa started to make another call. The phone rang for a few seconds, until a man picked up the phone. It sounded like an older man, and he didn't seem to speak English. What surprised the sisters was when Lisa started to speak a foreign language. After a few minutes of what they could only guess was a conversation between friends, Lisa hung up the phone.

"Lincoln, you have an invite for two people to the party." She said. The sisters couldn't believe it.

"Lisa what did you do?" Luan asked.

"Leni mentioned the Russian President has attended the ball. It would only make sense that he could get two civilians into it." She stated.

The sisters then swarmed Lisa, hugging her. They then turned their attention to Lincoln who gave them a blank stare. They all smiled at him, and they were already thinking of what they were going to do.

"What is there something in my teeth?" Lincoln said.

"You, like, cant just show up in a suit." Leni said.

"Yeah, you need to get some stuff done, and you need to learn manners and you need to learn to dance." Lola stated. The sisters started to walk towards him. Lincoln started to back up.

"Starting to get flash backs here." He said. The sisters didn't pay him any mind.

"We only have a week to get you ready for your date. We got to start as soon as possible." Lori said. The scene ends with the sisters closing in on Lincoln, Lincoln having a scared but amused look on his face.

 **Time skip: Three days**

Three. Long. Antagonizing days. That's what Lincoln was thinking right now. He had spent three days with his sisters learning how to do certain things, like how to dance, how to walk, proper table manners. All so that he could walk up to Ronnie's house, and ask her to go to the ball with him. In hind sight he should have asked her immediately to the ball so that she had time to prepare. But his sisters insisted that he ask her in the proper way. So here he was, in front of her door step, a big thing bouquet of red roses. He looked behind him to see that his sisters were in the bushes watching him. He sighed and knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed before Maria, Ronnie's mother, opened the door. She looked down to see Lincoln with roses, and a nervous look on his face. She quickly derived a conclusion and realized that he was here to ask Ronnie out. Her face quickly put on an excited smile.

"Ronalda! Someone is here to see you!" She yelled. She backed off to the side as Ronnie showed up to the door. When she got there she saw Lincoln standing there with a dumb look on his face, and a giant thing of flowers. He moved the flowers towards her and he spoke.

"Ronnie-Anne. There's a really important dance that's coming up, and I would be honored if you would be my companion at the event." Lincoln said in a dignified manner. She looked at him dumbfounded, meanwhile her mother was barley containing her joy.

"When is it?" She asked

"Four days." Lincoln responded.

"I…I…I don't even have a dress to wear." She said, but was quickly shut up by her mother, placing a hand over her mouth.

"She would LOVE to go to the ball with you Lincoln. She'll be ready by then." She said as she closed the door. Ronnie struggling in her mothers grip, and also struggling to hold onto the flowers at the same time.

The door shut and Lincoln just stood there looking dumb. He turned around and started to walk home when his sisters encircled him, and started to ask him questions. The main one that they were asking was that if she said yes. Lincoln knew exactly how to respond.

"Guess who has two thumbs, and doesn't have a date to the ball." He said quietly. The sisters looked down at the ground expecting an answer.

"Not this guy!" Lincoln yelled as he started to run. His sisters started to chase after him, calling him a snake. When they got home they were all visibly tired, but Lincoln still needed training in how to act at the ball.

"Four more days of torture." He thought.

 **Time skip: Four days**

Today was the day. The day of the ball. Lincoln was in the suit that Leni had made for him just for the occasion. To be honest he was kinda digging the new threads. A black suit had an orange interior. He looked at himself in the mirror and sprayed some cologne on himself. He walked out of his room and took walked down the stairs. His sisters were already down their, waiting for him. When he got down the stairs fully, no words were spoken. Lori opened the door to reveal that a limo was outside waiting for him. He walked outside, and towards the limo. The driver got out and opened the door for him and when Lincoln was inside he closed it. The driver sped off. They were driving around for a little bit before Lincoln realized that they were going straight to the ball, not to Ronnie's house.

"Hey we were supposed to pick someone up." He told the driver.

"She's being brought in the limo behind us, sir." The driver said in a monotone voice. Lincoln looked out the back window to see, in fact, there was another limo right behind them. They drove around for about another hour, before they drove in front of this giant castle. Lincoln was in awe, but was cut off when the door opened, prompting him to get out. He walked a few steps before turning around and watching as the second limo drove up.

Lincoln held his breath as the door opened and Ronnie Anne came out. She was breath taking. She was wearing a purple dress. It looked like it was an upside down flower, and she also had makeup on but not to much as to also show her natural beauty. The dress only came down to about above her knee. She walked up to him and looked at the ground.

"How do I look?" She asked. It took Lincoln a second to find the words.

"Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful." He said. She smiles.

"You look very handsome as well." She said. Lincoln smiled and offered her his arm. She gladly accepted. They both walked into the castle, and walked up to a podium where a man was sitting people. When he walked up to him, he looked at the children as if they were vermin.

"This is an event for adults, not snot nosed little brats" He said. (The next amount of dialogue is in Russian.)

"Вообще-то, там со мной." A mans voice said behind them. They turned around to see a balding man and his wife standing.

"ААА, президент Путин. Я понятия не имел, что они с тобой, пожалуйста, форги-" The man started but was cut off from the man.

"Тишина, я не пришёл сюда, чтобы меня или моих гостей оскорбить. Ты будешь сидеть и показывать им правильное уважение." The man said again.

"Right away, sir. Please children, come with me." The man said. As they started to walk off, Lincoln felt a grip of iron on his shoulder and looked to see the man staring at him.

"Tell Lisa that we are even." He said. Lincoln gulped and nodded. "Also tell her to bring back my cooking dish. My wife is really starting to annoy me with all the nagging."

Lincoln nodded and walked off with Ronnie and the man. He sat them at a table and gave them menu's. He asked them what they would like to drink. They both asked for water. The man left, leaving the two at the table. The two didn't say anything to each other at first, but Lincoln eventually said something.

"You look very nice tonight." He said, dumbly. She thanked him. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. They were. Lincoln got the Rib-eye steak, with mushrooms and mashed potatoes. Ronnie got a smoked salmon, seasoned in pepper and lemon, and had a bread side to it. The waiter left the two for a little bit. The two looked at each other. Suddenly, music started to play.

"Alright people, while your waiting for your food, lets get this party started!" The DJ said into the mike. Lincoln took a closer look at the DJ. It kind of looked like him. But he had a mask on, that had stiches covering the mouth. Lincoln didn't think to much of it as he saw people starting to dance to the upbeat music. They weren't very good. Ronnie and Lincoln looked at them in mild amusement. They then looked at each other.

"Wanna show these amateurs how its done?" Lincoln asked.

"You read my mind." Ronnie responded. They both got up and walked to the dance floor, as soon as they got to the floor, "Watch Me!" Started to play. They both looked at each other and smiled. They then started to dance in perfect sync with each other. The grown ups made some room for them to dance and started to cheer them on. This went on for several minutes. A new song would play, and Ronnie and Lincoln would start to dance, always in sync with each other. After a few songs the mood suddenly changed to a slow song, and people started to group up. Ronnie and Lincoln looked at each other, and locked hands. They began to slow dance. They just held each other in their embraces. Ronnie began to talk.

"Lincoln, i… i…I love you. And its hurting me to know that I hurt you. Please forgive me." Se said quietly so that no one else could hear. Lincoln smiled and said those three famous words.

"I forgive you, and I love you too."

They continued to slow dance, then suddenly the pace started to pick up. The dance became faster and faster. People were starting to sit down, but not them, they just kept on dancing. Soon they were the only ones dancing on the floor. While they were dancing, Lincoln started to spin Ronnie, but while they were spinning Lincoln lost grip, and let go of her, causing her to bump into a waiter, causing him to bump into a man with a cake, with lit candles on it. That cake fell on a curtain, and caught fire. The result of this, to make a long story short, was that the party was shut down and Lincoln and Ronnie were kicked out.

They were both in the same limo, in complete silence. They hand their hands intertwined, and were just sitting. Lincoln decided to break the silence.

"We didn't even get our food." He said. Ronnie playfully punched his arm.

"After what happened, that's what's on your mind?" She asked. If she was being honest she was pretty hungry. Lincoln looked out the door window to see Gus's Game and Grub. He remembered that he had some money in his pocket.

"Hey, lets go." He grabbed her hand.

"Go whe-" She was cut off and Lincoln pulled her out of the limo, and to the arcade. When they got inside, they took a booth and ordered a pizza. When they finished they proceeded to spend the next three hours just playing games. They both had a wonderful time.

They were both walking down the road, when they got to Ronnie's house. They walked up to the door, and just stood their for a moment. They didn't say anything. They looked up at each other as the silver moon beamed down on them. Lincoln tried to say something.

"Ronnie, I-" But he was cut off when Ronnie grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, pushed him away and went inside faster than what his brain could process. He started to walk home and continued to process what just happened. It wasn't until he got to his own front door that he realized what happened. When he did, he jumped in the air, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "yeah!". He then walked inside, eager to tell his sisters about the night he just had.

 ** _And there it is. The last forgiving chapter. Everyone has been forgiven. But this is not the end. No, we still have two more events that need to happen. One, you guys can probably guess, the other, you wont have a clue. Comment what you think there going to be. I had a lot of fun with this. Now I need to address something. The poll is over. Now ive mulled over this decision for a while, and have come to a conclusion of whats going to happen. Im going to write three fics. We are going to do the poll winner, the review winner, and my personal favorite. So meaning the next three fics shall be, "House full of girls? Try a planet." "DJ Missing Link", and "Horsemen of the Apocalypse". Don't hate appreciate. As for what fic will become my main fic after this, it will be "The Revelation of Arkeanus", go ahead and give it a read. Anyway, enough rambling, I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well here we are again. The final chapter. I got some things that I need to get off my chest, but that will come later. For now lets just get to the story._**

 **Chapter 20**

Its been 3 months since everyone has been forgiven. Life has pretty much stayed the same with the family's. They still had their little spats, and their adventures as a large family came and went. But some things had changed in the home, and in Lincolns life.

His sisters were being nicer to him. They weren't over doing it, but they weren't as obnoxious as they once were. Lynn didn't force him to go to games or to randomly torment him. Luna had regular jam sessions with him and sam. Lola wasn't as big of a brat. Luan still was a comedian, but she calmed her pranks down a little. Lori spent more time with him, and took him on a few dates with her, Bobby and Ronnie-Anne.

Speaking of which, they were now officially dating. When they made it a known fact to the family, the girls squealed, and bobby patted him on the back and told him good luck. When he told the school, they tormented him about having a girl friend, but he just responded back;

"Hey, at least I have one." Effectively shutting them all up.

But now, today was going to be a very unique day. It would be the day that Lincoln goes to court. Not that he was in any trouble. Quite the opposite. It was the day the courts set up to punish his rapist. He had gotten dressed in some semi-good clothing. He then went to the courthouse with both his parents. They sat him down, and the trial started. The man came in and stood in front of the judge, but before anything could be said, he turned and face Lincoln.

"You were sooo good. So tight and flavorful. I cant wait to get out and find you again." He said.

"That wont be happening Mr. Yzarc. You wont be getting jail time." A mans voice said. Lincoln looked up and saw the face of an ally.

"Son of a-"Lincoln mutter. Sitting in the booth, was none other than Mr. Mann, or Judge Mann in this case. The sentencing began.

"Charlie Yzarc, step forward. The rapist now identified and Charlie Yzarc stepped toward the booth.

"Mr. Yzarc, you stand here today to be punished for the rape, assault, and battery of a young boy. Normally you would serve jail time, but here I think that its too good for you. As such I will take desperate measures and make an example out of you."

The criminals smile faded. "What do you plan to do?" He asked, scared.

"You will be tortured by volunteers. Then you will be executed by dry electric chair. This will not be appealed, seeing as you have made a threat in court, and you are showing no remorse for your actions." He finished this statement by slamming his hammer down.

All the color drained from the rapists face. He looked around and backed up a little. He then saw that the guards were coming to take him away. In a last ditch effort he did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and got on his knees.

"Please, NO! Im sorry, please no! Please forgive me!" Charile begged Lincoln. Lincoln looked at him and responded.

"Im sorry, I cant forgive you for what you've done." He said calmly. The rapist was then filled with anger at the child as he lunged for his throat. The guards stopped him and dragged him off screaming his head off.

The next day, his torture was set to begin. He was brought to a room and strapped down to a table. He then saw a young woman with long blond hair, a blue tank top and tan shorts. She also had a knife in her hand. The next thing he knew, she shoved the knife, WAY up into his testicals. Since he wasn't on pain medication, he felt all the pain.

Then another lady I a sea foam dress, and sunglasses, came up to him sewed his lips shut and cut his head in multiple places.

Then a young woman in purple came up to him and started to break various instruments off his body.

Then a younger woman came up to him and threw a pie In his face. But the pie was filled with lemon, lime, salt and chili pepper, making his wounds sting. And as it would turn out it was also filled with acid, making even more pain.

A teen with a baseball bat walked up to him and slammed her bat on his legs multiple times, breaking them in several places.

A young girl dressed in all black walked up to him and started to carve things on his skin. She then LITERALLY rubbed salt into the wounds.

A young tomboy looking girl, walked up to him and she had a massive python in her grip. She then put the python on his body, which in turn the snake wrapped around him and squeezed. It wouldn't let go until he turned blue. When he did turn blue she came and got the snake off of him.

Another little girl that looked exactly like the other one, except this one was in a pink dress. She took an old tiara, shoved it in his eye, which caused him extreme pain. She then undid the chains flipped him off the table and ran him over several times with a pink little car.

A young nerd looking toddler hooks him up to a machine, and sends thousands of volts of electricity into him. The same girl then proceeded to put him back on the table, chain him, and painfully dissect him for hours. She then sewed him back up.

Finally a baby crawled on top of him. She stood up and appeared to poop in her diaper. She then ripped it off and forced him to eat the soiled diaper.

After all of this was done, he was left to lie in his own pain for hours. When the guards did come and get him, they took him to a cell filled with humongous dudes. The guards then told the other inmates that he raped a little kid. The other inmates looked at him in anger. The guards said not to kill him, but they could do pretty much whatever they wanted. Charlie looked up to see several men surrounding him. He was about to get some prison justice.

The next day the guards went back into the cell to see a bloody broken monster lying on the floor. The licked him up and dragged him into another room. They sat him down into a chair. It took Charlie a minute to realize where he was.

He was in the Electric Chair.

He wanted to struggle but he had no energy. Judge Mann then appeared and asked if he had any final words. He did but he didn't have the energy to speak. Charlie looked up to see a window and in it he could see the boy he raped. He mouthed the word "please". The boy shook his head "no" The judge nodded to the warden who intern nodded to a guard who flipped a switch. Throughout the prison, the lights dimmed, and everyone, even the prisoners, knew that justice had been served.

 **Time skip: 3 days.**

Its been three days since the execution. Lincoln felt as if a heavy weight had been brought off his chest. He was just sitting in his room, playing a video game, when Luna came in.

"Hey bro, watch ya doing? She asked.

"Playing a video game." He responded.

"That's cool, hey can you come into the backyard?" Before he could respond, she was already walking off.

"Might as well" Lincoln thought. He walked down the stairs and into the backyard. When he got there, he saw that the rest of his family was already there. But the next thing he saw made his blood run cold.

The Squirrel Suit.

He started to freak out but his family comforted him.

"Lincoln don't worry. Your not getting in that thing." Rita said. Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

"Its time you put the past behind you, and we fix some wrongs." Lynn jr. said. Lynn sr. then came out from the side of the house with a jerry can, and began to pour gasoline on the suit. Lincoln then caught on. Luna walked up to him with a lighter.

"Do it, bro." She said. Lynn sr. walked off as Lincoln walked up, and lit the lighter. He then crouched down, and lit the suit. At first it didn't burn, but as soon as it caught the gasoline, it went up in flames. Lincoln backed off and joined his family. They all watched that suit burn. As it was burning, Lincoln swore, that even for a half a second, the flames turned green. They continued to watch it burn until it burned out. Even then they watched it.

"That suit will never hurt you again." Lori said. Lincoln nodded. Then began to laugh.

"Like, what's so funny, Linky?" Leni asked.

"I got that suit from the team, and we just destroyed it. Were going to have to pay to get it replaced." He then grabbed his stomach and continued to laugh. Luan then spoke up.

"Well they needed a new mascot anyway, never really like the old one." She said. After she said this, the rest of the family started to laugh as well. Lincoln stopped laughing for a moment and looked at his family. He then thought about the events of recent. He looked at his family again, and thought of his favorite motto, while smiling.

"Wouldn't trade this for the world."

 ** _There it is. The actual, true ending to the fic. No joke no nothing. Just the ending. Damn. Its kinda sad. I like finishing storys. But, this is one that I never wanted to finish. But, sadly I couldn't keep it going. I wont either._**

 ** _This story was made by request from a little girl, dying from cancer. My little sister. She never got to see this ending. Huh… Aint cancer a bitch. Im going to print this story out and put it in her casket. Make sure she's buried with her story._**

 ** _This story is about 27000 words long, 52 pages long on word. It took about 2 months to finish from its start on September 1_** ** _st_** ** _to November 15, 2017. It had 100 followers, and 79 favorites. When this chapter is posted, it had 162 reviews. It also had 20 chapters, including this one. The most reviewed chapter was chapter 18, before I took the original down. The most viewed chapter was chapter one, duh._**

 ** _Thoughts? Im going to miss writing this. Im going to miss the forgiveness. But most of all I miss Mary. God, I miss her so much. Thank you all for your support for the story and helping me get through my time dealing with Mary's death. God, it hurts to write that. When this chapter is posted, im going to go on a small HIATUS. Just for a bit. Im going to have this hole in my chest for a bit. Just need to take a small break. Probalby wont start up again until late November, early December. Dunno, just when this hole in my chest leaves._**

 ** _Well, this is King Genocide, telling you for the final time in this story, I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**

 ** _Rest in Peace, Mary. I love you very much._**


End file.
